Exile Rising
by KitsuneFlame98
Summary: A mysterious infant was abandoned in the Territory of Twin rivers after a tragic fire whom nobody knew the origin. Raised by the military and exiled for possessing fire magic, who better to start a revolution? Now she will gather a rag tag army of exiles, runaways, refugees and bounty hunters to overthrow corruption, and extinguish a untamed inferno whom is never far behind.
1. Chapter 1

Hooves of horses thundered as they pursued a woman through the forest hills of the territory of twin rivers. "we got her now " the lead rider called to his 4 fellow riders. the men closed in on her as she ran. At the last second with unnatural agility the woman turned right and dived into the thick undergrowth narrowly escaping the mounted hunters. She weaved between the trees until the forest gave way to a narrow, yet long, strip of plains with more thick birch and oak forests on 3 sides with a wide river separating the stretch of plains from the more expansive pains to the west that rose into large hills then mountains of the territory of Rising Flight.

She followed the forest to the other side of the plains then went deeper into the trees. she walked for almost 2 hours on high alert in case those blasted bounty hunters caught her scent thanks to that wolf. The trees thinned out then stopped giving way to a wide and deep river that split into two. paced between these twin rivers was the largest village in the territory, Kale's Gulch. the woman sighed "welcome home." as she pulled down her hood uncovering her messy dark brown hair which she had pulled back into two buns, as well as her black fox-like ears that had a few chunks missing in them from battle.

She sat down and checked the bundle of gray cloth she had been carrying. inside was a small child, only about 4 months old, her daughter. The child had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. like her mother, the child also had black fox ears as well as a fluffy tail ,though the child's was a cloudy gray whale her mother's was a dark rusted color. The woman stroked the child's tail for a few minutes then stood up and pulled her hood back over her head. She couldn't afford for someone to recognize her here, that would be the death of her and the child.

She managed to sneak around kales gulch's exterior protective wall fairly easily as the watch guards changed shifts. The hooded woman got around to a unguarded gate that had been boarded up when the new hospital additions were built. She slipped between 2 loose boards and sat down behind the wooden hospital and placed the child on the ground. "hopefully your father isn't still a huge bitch… good luck little pup" she whispered as she placed one hand on the building. a red aura formed around her hand as she wiped a tear from her fire red eyes. _The aura turned into flame and the flame turned into a wildfire_ that spread over the hospital. When the sounds of terrified screams and sounds of evacuation of the hospital sounded the woman used this fire aura to create a shield around the child and then she turned and ran away.

This is the story of an exile….. let it begin.

 **chapter 1:**

 **eyes that reflect fire**

"Everyone get out of here!" the deputy of the Territory of Twin Rivers yelled as he kicked open a door. Smoke rolled out of the room as two girls fled from a empty patient's room , they were cleaning after someone had left when the fire started. Training apprentices were quickly put to work getting buckets of water to try to extinguish the fire. "Rift. the top floor has been cleared!" a large man called from the entrance of the smoke filled room. Rift replied "Thanks Alder. Get those kids to help anyone who needs it. let this place burn." Alder soluted him "yes sir!"

"Draco keep up!" a boy about 13 years old called to his brother as they ran from the quickly spreading fire on the 2nd floor. Draco ran as his twin brother Ketzil dragged him along. the brothers made it to the stairwell and ran down it almost falling in the process. they arrived on the first floor and passed the military commander Alder. "we have orders to clear out and let it burn." he called after them. "yes sir!" they called back as the boys ran down the last stairwell and outside. Once in fresh smoke free air Ketzil allowed Draco to fall to his knees and breath. He had been used to being a archer he let himself get slow in running. They soon met up with the rest of their class and watched the newly finished hospital burn. A hand grasped Draco's shoulder making him jump. He turned to see their leader Keto standing beside him. "you did good kids." he said.

"Ketzil where's your uniform jacket?" Keto asked as he looked down on Draco. All children in the territory had to go through a 2 year training program to learn basic first aid and fighting skills after that they can choose to go into the military or not. but either way the cadets and trainees had to have a uniform. The uniform was just a jacket though. dark gray and went a little past the chest. Though the aces and commander Alder had trench coats that went to their knees. "it got snagged and tore so i left it behind." Draco replied as he brushed some ash out of his black hair. "and im Draco sir. thats Ketzil over there." he pointed to his brother who was talking to a girl in their class named Lanie. Lanie was crying for she was in the building when it caught fire visiting her sick mother. Aparently Draco and Ketzil looked alike though he never saw how. The Twins both had black hair yes, but Draco kept his slightly longer than most boys did and Ketzil had his slightly long in the back but his also spiked in the front. Both brothers had the same amber eyes but the one thing that set them apart was their personalities and the wolf-like ears and tail they inherited from their father. Ketzil's where golden whale Draco's where dark gray.

"its a shame to see such a important building burn sir." Draco said.

"Sure is but it can be built again. This is why the herb garden and medicine storage are separate from the actual infermeres…" Keto shrugged then walked over to a rock and stood up on it. his light brown hair waved in the breeze and his brown eyes shined in the light of the fire. He raised his hand and yelled "alright everyone we are letting it burn! apprentices go find your mentors and go home! trainees go back to the base and get some rest this will not postpone your classes! Cadets you wait here for Commander Alder's instructions! everyone else go home ill have warriors watching the fire and preventing its spread! clear out!"

The following day Draco woke from his bunk in Kales Gulch's military training base located to the west of the village just outside the walls. he rolled out of his bunk and climbed up the ladder to his brother's bunk above his own. "Ketzil wake up." hi said quietly as he gently shook his brother. "Draco shut up im trying to sleep." he replied wierly. "fine ill check the placement board in the hall for you whale you wake up. Just remember i wont be there for you when we graduate."

Draco changed into a white shirt and navy blue pants and his uniform jacket then left the dimly lit bunk house to go to the gathering hall where all the cadets and trainees ate and got their assignments for the day. Draco walked down the gravel roads until he came to the hall. He pushed open one of the double doors and went inside. The hall was mostly empty except for a few cadets finishing up a breakfast of mushroom stew and potatoes. he found his name and his brothers on the assignment board at the back of the hall. They both where on salvage duty. The job description explained that they, along with 15 others, where to look for any still useable objects in what is remaining of the seared building before they demolish it the next day. they were to look for bodies for burial, useable equipment and any files or books that they can get their hands on.

Upon return to trainee bunk house 1-3 he found that his brother was awake as well as all the other remaining trainees. Draco told his brother his assignment and they made their way out of the base and to the gates of Kales. "that fire seemed strange to me." Draco confessed as they walked on the path through the trees "same. i talked to Luke. he said they were not using any heat treatments on herbs or patients" Ketzil reported. "so either someone shorted the lights or-" Draco stopped and looked into the trees turning his ears in every direction listening for sounds "or someone purposefully started that fire." Ketzil stopped as well and scanned the trees. Someone was nearby. "agreed but you better not say that too loud or we could start panic." Ketzil worned as they continued.

They entered the gates and followed the smell of smoldering wood to the remains of the hospital. the 2nd floor had fallen into the first and debris and ash lay scattered around the building. They met up with Lanie and Alder at the fountain in front of the hospital. "Ketzil, Draco, you're with me. we are going inside to look for records and books." Alder called from the fountain that they were getting water from last night. Commander Alder looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep, his brown eyes were dull his light brown hair unbrushed his clothes still had ash and soot on them.

Alder led the boys into the seared hospital leaving Lanie alone outside. the rooms and hallways they could get to easily where dark except for the occasional sunlight from a broken window or gap in the boards. they moved ash covered wood to look inside bookshelves and desks for any documents that survived the blaze. so far they found only one book and several partially burned papers as well as a folder that was untouched by fire or smoke. the folder was marked with a red stamp that read "Exiled" on the front. Alder then told Draco that that folder contained information on Exile WildFire, who was exiled when the commander was 10 years old.

Draco was shifting through some burned shelves in a back room when he heard a small cry. He abandon his place and searched for the source of the cry. he slipped under a gap in a wall caused by the 2nd floor collapse that led outside where a small part of the wall had been taken out with the building. the cry sounded louder out here. Draco moved anything he could lift in search of the cry's owner until it literally bit him in the exposed part of his lower leg. a small child had sunk it's sharp teeth into his flesh and was not letting go. He yelled out in pain and Alder followed by Ketzil came running to see. "what the hell is that?!" ketzil yelled as he saw the child. "what the hell is it doing here?" Alder asked outloud. "nevermind that just get it off me!" Draco yelled in pain as blood ran from the bite. it was the Commander who finally got the child to release Draco's leg.

Alder lifted the child from the ashes and examined her. she smiled and kicked her tiney legs and laughed, a little of Draco's blood trickled from her mouth. The small girl wore a little gray rag dress and small boots made from animal hides. Though the thing that caught his attention the most was the baby's black fox-like ears and her fluffy gray tail. "Draco, run go get Keto. Ketzil make yourself useful and get Luke from the base will ya?" Alder instructed as he moved the baby to a cradled position in his arms. "yes sir!" they shouted and ran off. Alder looked into the girl's eyes as he moved a rogue hair from her face. He saw a flicker of red that grew into a fire in her gaze then disappeared almost as if her eyes reflected a nonexistent fire.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will have a few time skips in there and as well as a few new characters coming into play along with a little background on the Leader Keto as well as Alder enjoy! By the way if you want to see pictures of any of the characters just go to my deviant art KitsuneFlame98 and it will be somewhere in there! Now on to the story!

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Kitsune**

-pov Luke

The shuffling of papers was interrupted once again by the opening of the infirmary doors. With the recent burning down of the hospital the twin rivers military base infirmary was the only building for medical care. Luke reached for some herbs expecting it to be another burn or scrape. "Luke we found a child in the hospital!" Ketzil yelled out of breath. Luke leaped into action despite his age he ran across the office and collected several different bottles and herbs then ran out the door pushing the young cadet aside. His mind raced, whose child was found? Why wasn't it reported as an unaccounted for child yesterday? He thought up questions one after another.

Once he arrived on scene he found Commander Alder holding a small baby no more than a few months old. To his surprise Keto was there too, looking slightly pissed, but there. Luke stopped to take a breath as he adjusted his black rimmed glasses before taking the child from Alder. The experienced healer examined the girl closely, looking for broken bones and burns, as Draco relayed the story on how he discovered the infant. Strange, Luke thought, there hasn't been a child born in kales gulch in a while let alone having one this young in the hospital. He turned to Keto "I don't think this child was born here, Keto. I can send a message to the other villages as well as out bordering territories!"

"Don't bother Luke" Keto replied as he turned away "I'll go myself, meanwhile keep this quiet I don't need more panic or rumors spreading"

"Sir. Yes sir" Alder said as his leader walked away.

Luke had taken the girl back to his office to keep an eye on her but quickly regretted it. The child let out constant little barks like a, pup calling for its mother that slowly drove the healer crazy. No Matter what he tried the kid wouldn't shut up ,Luke sat at his desk with his head down and tried to ignore the sound to no avail. "Luke?" a voice called from his door, he did not reply. The door opined and the Deputy Rift followed by Commander Alder entered. He quickly turned around "one of you take that kid she is driving me insane with her barking!" he yelled "I've fed her and changed her diaper but she won't shut up!"

Alder picked up the girl and she instantly stopped barking and smiled mischievously. Alder laughed "Luke she is a fun one! She was just screwing with you!" the child giggled and kicked her legs. "Any luck with the search?" Rift asked finely. "None has any missing children let alone infants. It's almost like she wasn't born in a territory at all. She has no records of even existing" Luke sat up and sighed. "It sounds like were keeping her for a while. You two know of any families willing to take her?" the deputy asked. "Actually I was thinking you'd take her, Rift" Luke suggested "I've never had a kid Luke! I don't know how to care for her!" he replied quickly then looked at Alder. "Oh no, I've got those damn cadets to watch I can't be looking after a child this young!"

"Well I can't take her I've got too much on my plate" Luke butted in

The door opined and Keto stepped inside. "The territories of Tall Pines and Stone Ridges have no missing persons and no infants that fit her description." he said coldly. "I have my suspicions about the child and I don't want anything to do with her." the leader glared at the child in Alder's arms. In reply she growled. _Wonder what he has against the child that makes him look like a heartless man_ Luke thought. "An Exile's child maybe? Or a rogue?" Rift asked out loud. "Don't care, you boys do something with her but I want nothing to do with it." Keto growled as he left slamming the door behind him. "Well Alder, congratulations you're a dad." Luke said as he rushed the commander out. "WH-what the hell Luke?" Alder said. "Oh wait I need a name to go on her file." Luke remembered. "Put down Kitsune Flame" Alder said after a long pause. "Why that name?" Rift asked. "Kitsune means 'Fox,' Flame to honor the fact that she survived that fire." The commander replied as he looked at the child. Luke nodded and closed the door leaving Alder outside with Kitsune Flame in his arms.

-pov Alder

Alder sighed and walked to his home inside the base. Along the way he passed several of the cadets bunk houses. As he walked the child looked around with wide eyes and occasionally barked as a trainee walked by. They passed bunk house 1-3 lucky for Alder Ketzil and Draco were still out on salvage so he would not be bombarded with questions he could not answer, though he got several questions from passing trainees as to why he had a child. To which he replied "get back to training, unless you want to be doing the drill cores with the cadets" which always seemed to put fear in the eyes of them. The drill course was an obstacle course that included running across the large clearing towards the back of the base. Then over a rock wall as well as climbing up a steep slope to a platform where one had to do 35 sit ups and 20 pull ups before moving on to a rope swing over a pit of mud then finally a straight run over some jumps and lastly a low set bar they would have to either jump over or roll under.. Very rarely did Alder make trainees do this but sometimes made one or two do it for his and the cadets entertainment.

When the commander made it to his home he walked up the steps to his porch and opined the door. Inside there was a front room with some chairs around gray and blue rug, across the room was the kitchen with some furnaces and sink that were slightly hidden by a half wall that acted as a counter space. Beside that was small table with only 2 chairs at it. The room was widely empty other than that with a small bookshelf under a window beside the door. A hallway led to the bedrooms of the small home. Alder walked down it and stopped at the first door on his right. He opined it and turned on the light. It was a small room with a bed on the left against the wall and a dresser on the back wall bordering a small bookshelf. A painting of a slime hung on the wall over the bed, and at the end of the bed was a chest meant to store ones belongings or a child's toys. "I know it's not the most child friendly room at the moment but ill fix it up for ya pup." Alder said to Flame who barked happily in return. Alder felt a sudden stab of guilt, the last person other than him to share this house with was his late wife Melody who died 4 years earlier when a pack of nuisance wolves moved in from Tall Pines. She saw them and they gave chace then she fell and the wolves tore her to shreds, she later died from an infected bite to the right hip.

"dont worry child ill watch over you. i just wish Melody was here to see you.. she loved children."

-pov Keto

Keto slammed his office door behind him. He pulled a file from his shelf and opined it. Inside the folder was a wanted poster, some photos and several documents that were slightly chared. He held up 2 of the photos, one of a young girl who had long beautiful dark brown hair and wild bangs that she kept clipped back with a hairpin that had a pink rose on it, her smile was bright and happy just like her pale brown eyes. She wore a gray dress with a red belt and vest under her dark gray military jacket. Sticking out from her head was a pair of dark rusted colored fox-like ears. In the other picture was a woman in a mahogany dress that cut diagonally from her right hip down to her left knee and black shorts. The woman's head was tilted to to one side with her arms to her side and fire surrounding her hands that were outstretched. She had short dark hair that was pulled back into two low setting buns and wild untamed bangs that hung in her face. Bright red eyes glowed from behind the rogue hair, the smile she had showed sharp teeth in a demonic grin. The leader put the pictures down and sat at his desk with his head on the table.

"why did you have to do this Kajah…" he whispered half to himself.

A knock on the door made him jump and slide the file into a drawer of his desk. "enter" he said after a short pause. The door opined and Lanie entered holding several burned books. "Luke said you would probably like to have these sir." she spoke softly. She placed the books on his desk and tucked a rogue ginger hair behind her ear. Lanie turned to leave when Keto asked her. "How's your mother?" he asked half expecting her to not answer. The 15 year old girl turned back to him with tears in her emerald eyes. "She died this morning sir…" she said wiping a tear from her face. Keto was shocked, the thought the girl's mother would survive her illness but with the shock of the fire may have been too much for her weakened body to handle. "There is none left but me and Gabe sir" Lanie wept. Her brother Gabe who had just turned 5 would be all alone in the house/tailor shop there parents had ran. Without Lanie to care for the shop and her brother Twin Rivers would lose its oldest business.

Keto leaned forward in his chair. "I'll tell you this Lanie. How about I take you out of training so you can care for Gabe and run the shop?" Lanie looked at him for a long time then nodded. For she had been running the shop while her mother was sick, as well as caring for Gabe. "The-thank you sir. I'm sure if mother was here she'd be proud. But now she is with father in spirit." Lanie wiped tears from her face and bowed to Keto. She then turned and left.

Now alone again he read the wanted poster from the file:

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

Exile Wild Fire- from Twin Rivers

A reward has been offered to any brave soul or souls to capture or

Kill Wild Fire. Exiled for killing several with the use of fire magic she is very dangerous. She will use deadly force so should you? The most sightings of her are in or around the territory of Twin Rivers or Tall Pines.

The poster went on in detail about that fateful day that Twin Rivers tries its hardest to forget along with a picture of the Exile. So far many bounty hunters have tried to hunt her down to no avail, some have even died in result of confronting her. Keto put the document down and angrily threw a knife at the wall besides a painting of the leader before him, the one who exiled Kajah.

-pov Kitsune Flame

-time skip 6 years

"Daddy! Gabe and Collin are fighting again!" Flame yelled as the two boys fell to the ground wale fighting. Gabe punched Collin's face as Collin kicked at Gabe. Alder rushed over to where the fight was happening as a crowd of cadets started to spectate the scuffle. "Dammit you two I said quit it!" Alder yelled angrily as he pulled Collin off Gabe by the back of his shirt then dragged him over to a nearby bunk house and slammed him against its wall. Collin fell to the ground then got up unsteadily. Alder began to yell at the blonde haired boy for fighting once again. Flame crawled over to Gabe who lay on the dirt with his right arm over his face. The crowd moved on to their training and assignments. "What's wrong?" she asked "other than getting punched in the face by a useless prick, nothing." Gabe replied sarcastically. Flame stood up and brushed dirt from her pink dress then kicked Gabe's side causing him to jump up in pain. "What the he-" he began but was stopped by flame's cute yet intimidating glare. "Don't you be talking to me like that." she said.

"Collin was talking bad about my father again, then he brought in my sister and said 'good thing she is around or you might end up like your lowlife old man" Gabe confessed to Flame. Gabe and Lanie's father left Twin Rivers just before their mother fell sick, he had gone and moved to the territory of Heaven's Peak, only after almost being exiled for treason when Rift found him selling information to Tall Pines. Leaving a 14 year old and a 4 year old to a mother who would soon die after a year of sickness and pain. Tears welled in Gabe's green eyes and before he could wipe them away he was locked in a comforting hug from Alder's child. He sat there shocked for several moments Flame did not normally interact with the older boys she preferred the hunting hounds. Gabe then looked down at the girl whose face was buried in his uniform jacket so all he could see where her little fox ears and her long brown hair. "Its ok Gabe" she whispered in an almost singing voice.

"I don't get why those two both think they have to be a brother figure to you." Alder complained from the kitchen as flame played with the doll she has had since she moved in with Alder. "Daddy do you like the outfit Lanie made for Kasai?" she asked as she held up her little fox doll that wore a Red scrap around its neck with a navy blue jacket on. "Its cute pup" Alder replied. "Collin is a meaner to Gabe." Kitsune said as she played. "and I've tried keeping them away from each other but it's almost like Collin half asses his work so he can go taunt Gabe" Alder continued as he placed dinner on the table. "I made fish and mushroom stew today Flame." he said as the small girl crawled into her chair. She examined the stew with her spoon then smiled and began to eat. "Yummy!" she said as she finished and got up from her chair to go play.

Alder opined the door to Flame's bedroom and found her fast asleep on the floor on top of a pile of blankets and pillows from her bed, which she rarely slept on, she cuddled her fox doll as she slept. Alder smiled and kneeled down to kiss Kitsune's head before he turned off the light and left the room to go to his own. He was almost asleep when he heard his door open. Flame stood in his door holding her fluffy gray tail in one arm and her doll in the other. Alder turned on the light and saw tears in her eyes that she wiped away with her brown night gown. "I had a scary dream." she whimpered as she rubbed her tail on her face like a normal child would do with a blanket. Alder thought for a moment, this never happened before to her so he didn't know what to do then he thought back to his childhood:  
"mommy I had a bad dream." little Alder said from the door to his parent's bedroom.

"Alder go back to bed and be a man." his father replied. His mother sat up and hit his father with a pillow. "Don't tell him that!" she yelled and got up and wiped the tears from her son's eyes.

"Why don't you go sleep in size's room tonight? She will help you with those bad dreams" she walked him to his older sister Zen "Z your brother had a bad dream" mother explained

"Oh poor Alder you can sleep in here tonight" his sister said as she prepared a cot on the floor for him.

But in this case there was no sibling to go to, nowhere else to go. Alder thought for a long time then moved over in his bed "want to sleep here tonight?"

"Will that keep the bad dream away?" she asked

"If you have a bad dream I'll make it go away"

"How?"

"I'll beat it up and then it will leave you alone"

Kitsune nodded then climbed into bed with Alder, within moments she was asleep again. Alder watched her sleep beside him for what seemed like hours, but when he was about to fall asleep as well Kitsune flinched as if someone was going to punch her then then she paused and smiled slightly and nuzzled closer to him. Alder smiled and fell asleep once again.

Ok so this chapter may have been boring but it serves as a building of character for Alder and Keto as well as Kitsune Flame. Next chapter gets interesting and will be up some time next week or the week after that. If you have any questions about the chapter or any characters please comment or send me a message on deviant art. See you later! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**So I understand that there was some confusion about 2 characters mentioned in chapter 2, Kajah and Exile Wild Fire. Hopefully this chapter will explain their connection with Kale's gulch, Keto, and the reason why he is the way he is. Also this chapter will give a little hint at a character to be properly introduced later so ignore her for now.**

 **Now on to the event that Twin Rivers tries to hide the most!**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Consumed by fire**_

-Pov Kajah

"ok kids now here is where the story gets interesting!" a girl about 18 years old said to her audience of small children ,ranging in ages of 3-10 years, as they watched with interest. Kajah raised her left hand and a flame aura surrounded her hand creating a small image of a man in her flames. She then did the same with her right hand but this time making a dragon. "Notch then banished the land to eternal darkness in the void never to be seen again by man nor beast. So if you see stars glow in the trees don't look or the ender man will take revenge on those in the over world!" the flame man drew out his sword and threw it at the dragon who disappeared instantly, thus concluding the story she was telling the children. One girl raised her hand "but what about the people who lived in that land? Where they banished to the void too?" she asked with others around her nodding as if they wondered the same thing. "There said to still be alive but none knows for sure." the kids looked disappointed from the lack of information regarding the people but quickly got over it. Kajah stood up from her place on the ground and stretched her back. "I'll find a better story tomorrow. How about that?"

"That would be awesome!" several of the children yelled in excitement as they dispersed and went elsewhere to play.

"Kajah!" a boy about the same age ran up to her as she readjusted her hair pin to hold her dark brown hair out of her face as it tended to stray. The boy stopped beside her and smiled. His brown eyes shined with happiness as he took Kajah's hand. She smiled in return then playfully hit his back with her bushy tail. He laughed and said "Kajah I have something I want you to see!" he suddenly said as he led her down the gravel roads of Kale's gulch. They went around the corner and down a few blocks. "Keto where are you taking me?"

"Hush, Kajah, we are almost there. You're going to be so proud of your brother!"

"step-brother" Kajah corrected him "no blood relation"

"Well you call him your brother and you two act like blood siblings!"

They rounded a corner and came up to a small building with a garden out front. "Luke!" Keto called as a slightly older boy stood up from the plants in the garden to pop his back. "Hi there Keto, Kajah" he replied with an edge of tiredness in his voice. "Why haven't you told Kajah yet Luke? You said you were going to tell her yesterday!" Keto said as he sat on the fence. Luke turned around and pushed him off. "You're bad at keeping your mouth shut!" Luke teased as he turned to his confused step-sister. "I talked to our Leader Jay about becoming a healer instead of being thrown into boot camp where I clearly don't belong." Luke had never been a good fighter and with the sign up for military training approaching he had decided to find a job that he enjoyed. But Kajah wasn't expecting him to go healer. "I'm glad you found your place in life Luke." she smiled as she twitched her rust colored ear in slight annoyance. _And you couldn't tell me this earlier why?_ Kajah thought to herself. "Ha-ha sorry sis but I thought I'd tell you when training started. But your boyfriend here can't keep his yap closed!" Luke laughed. "I'm happy for you Luke!" she smiled half meaning it. To be honest Kajah worried about him, herbs and healing takes a lot of practice and patience which are two things Luke struggles with _but if that's what makes him happy._

The next day Kajah was sitting in the grass of the town's park where the children loved to play and where she has made a hobby of telling legends and stories to the kids. "That's a load of BS!" a boy called from the back of the crowd. _Crap its Rinji_ Kajah thought and tried to ignore him and continued with the story, but was interrupted once again when Rinji had come up and pulled Kajah up from the ground by the back of her dress. "Whats your problem? Just because you don't appreciate the stories our elders have been passing down for generations doesn't mean you have to fight someone who wants to tell them!" Kajah grabbed his hand and twisted it till he let go. Rinji then went to punch her but the fox hybrid dodged with unnatural speed and moved slightly behind him and placed her right hand on his lower jaw then kicked his legs out from underneath him with her left leg causing him to flip over backwards and land on his shoulders. Rinji got up and kicked Kajah's stomach causing her to fall down, coughing. The smallest of the children screamed and ran off crying at the sight of her friend on the ground. The older children, however, stayed where they were frozen by shock of the two fighting. One little boy jumped up and kicked Rinji between his legs. The boy then punched Rinji's face before he had been grabbed by a girl the same age as Kajah. It was Rose, one of Kajah's rivals for Keto. "Rinji cut it out!" she screamed as he grabbed the kid from her by his shirt collar. "Stay out of this Rose! This isn't about you!" he yelled as he prepared to punch the little boy. Before his fist made contact with the child, a hand stopped the attack, Kajah's hand. Her eyes were red with fury and her hairpin had fallen out allowing uneven hair to hang in her face giving her a menacing look. "Don't even think about it. Rift didn't do anything to deserve being sent to the hospital over. Now if you let him go I won't have to hurt you." Kajah's voice was almost unrecognizable. "Kajah no!" Rose yelled as she hit the girl's hand away from Rinji. Rose locked her golden gaze on Kajah whose red eyes had returned to dark brown for the moment but quickly turned red again when she saw Rinji punch little Rift so hard he went limp and fell to the ground.

Her hands became surrounded by fire as she pushed Rose aside and jumped in the air delivering a powerful kick to Rinji's head. He staggered back a few feet and looked at Kajah in shock. "I'm done with your abuse Rinji. I'm done with you walking around like you're something to worship. I'm done with you and your little gang beating the shit out of anyone who crosses you." she smiled and laughed. "Look at you now! You're scared shitless!" she laughed harder when 4 other guys came to Rinji's aid. One ran forward and landed a blow to Kajah's stomach. She fell to her knees and stayed there for several moments. Meanwhile Rose cleared out all remaining children and pulled young Rift aside. Kajah tilted her head to one side then with a demonic laugh said "Nice punch." she jerked her head up "Mind if I try?" Kajah leaped into the air and flipped over the one who punched her to deliver a hard punch to Rinji and then pulling her elbow back to hit the boy behind her in the neck. She then turned around and kicked a 2nd boy's face. By now the wall guards had seen what was going on and ran to stop it from going any further. Kajah's eyes narrowed. "Oh more players have joined." she said disappointed. But before they could do anything Kajah grabbed Rinji by his shirt collar, as he had done to Rift, and kneed his stomach several times until a guard pulled her off. She then turned around and placed her hand on his face. The guard screamed in pain as Kajah burned his face. The guard then fell to the ground. Kajah laughed and turned to the remaining members of Rinji's party. "Who's next?"

pov Keto

Rose threw open the door to Keto's family home that he shared with his mother, father, and 3 littler siblings. Keto's mother turned to Rose. "Rose? Is something wrong?" she didn't reply and ran over to Keto and grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out the door and down the road. "Rose what the hell?" Keto asked as they came to where utter chaos had broken out. Keto stood frozen in fear. Once calm collected friendly Kajah had turned into someone he didn't know, or ever wanted to know. Rinji lay dead on the gravel covered in blood. Kajah's eyes glowed bright red under her hair. And her favorite gray and black dress was ripped and burned in several places. Her laugh sent a shiver down Keto's spine as she jumped on a guard and burned his face till he fell to the ground. Tears welled in his eyes as guards and senior warriors restrained Kajah and dragged her away. her laugh echoed in Keto's head, those red eyes seared themselves in his mind. Kajah somehow wiggled herself free and ran toward Keto she kicked his shoulder and jumped on top of him. She took her hand and placed it on an exposed part of his upper left arm and burned him. Keto yelled and kicked Kajah and fought with all his might to get this unknown demon off of him. The leader came and pulled Kajah off of him and threw her to the ground. The guards quickly followed and threw a chainmail net over her Keto stood up and unsteadily walked forward to be stopped by Jay. "That's not Kajah anymore." he said coldly. Keto watched the men cuff and chain Kajah until she couldn't hardly move anything and all she could do was yell. She cursed and screamed about how she'd get her revenge. As they took her away Keto stood very still with his gaze locked on something in the dirt just in front of him. A small hairpin that had a little pink flower on it. He picked it up and ran down the road toward the entrance gate into the town and ran out into the oak forest. _That's not Rajah anymore_ his leader's words echoed in his thoughts until he collapsed beside a willow tree, tears ran down his face and rage filled his eyes. "I will become leader and this will never happen in my territory ever again." he swore to himself.

The next day the town was called to a meeting and gathered in a clearing inside Kales Gulch. Jay stood on a small wooden stage and addressed his collected people.

"I bet you have all heard about what went down yesterday and I'm here to ease your worries and rid us of an evil presence!" the town's people seemed confused. "By the powers given to me by leaders before me. I, Jay, leader of the Territory of Twin Rivers here by exile Kajah from this village and this land. From this day forward Kajah is dead and Exile Wildfire has taken her place. If Wildfire returns to this territory or makes contact with any of our warriors in any way she will be hunted down and killed. If any of you make contact with Wildfire punishments will not be taken lightly for it will be an act of treason!" as jay finished several cheers rose from the crowd. But Keto stood in the back with his head down, Luke beside him doing the same. Kato's friend Alder, who was there and saw the entire fight, placed his hand on keto's non burned shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss dude. I know you loved Kajah and all." Keto cut him off and said as if nothing had happened "big changes are coming boys. Let us embrace them."

"Keto what are you talking about?" Alder asked with no reply from his friend. Keto's gaze was distant and empty as if his humanity was taken away leaving a pit of hatred and anger in its place.

-Pov Alder

Alder looked up from his book to see what Kitsune was up to. She was outside trying to pull off the battle moves she saw the trainees doing earlier. Pride welled up in him as he saw the small child pivot on one leg exciting a high kick with a perfect landing. _My father may have not supported me but I will be the best father to you._ Alder thought as he went back to reading his book. _I may not be good with children but she seems to keep herself busy enough that she isn't under my feet all the time… though I wish she'd make some friends and leave base once in a while._ Alder looked up as Flame jumped up on the porch. "I'm going to go climb my tree." She said happily. "Ok pup but try to stay out of the way. The cadets are training today as punishment for the whole sneaking into the girls bunk house thing." The previous night a group of 4 cadets snuck into bunk house 1-3 witch is one of 3 female housing. They got inside and waited till the girls got back from the showers to change for bed. One girl saw them under her bed but none know exactly who they were so Alder was just going to make them run the cores till someone fessed up. Kitsune nodded then ran off leaving Alder to his reading.

-Pov Kitsune Flame

Kitsune arrived at her favorite tree to climb. The large oak tree's lower branches made a perfect perch that was well hidden and shaded. Often she would come here to watch the cadets. She sat under the tree and played with her stuffed fox doll until something caught her eye among the tree's roots. She lifted the object from its resting place and looked it over, after a few moments she decided it was a throwing knife, and a weird looking one. It was shaped like the head of a fishing spear that the nomad tribes used but instead of being made from bone or rock it was metal. Its color threw her off as well, it was red not the gray-white color of the normal iron weapons. The handle was strange as well, it was like it was a arrow but instead of feathers to balance it there was a metal ring at the end of it. The weapon felt strangely worm to the touch as she investigated it toughly. Flame then shrugged and placed the knife back where she found it so she could show Alder later and went back to playing. Until some pissed off cadet came up to her. "Hey!" he yelled at her "Hey I'm talking to you!" she yelled again as Flame stood up. "Yes?" she replied sarcastically. He glared at her with anger filled eyes. "What do you think you're doing kid?"

"Does it matter?" she replied quickly. Her fast response caught the boy off guard. "Better question is 'What do _you_ think _you're_ doing?" she said with sarcasm. The cadet, who clearly had no point to make with this argument, shoved Kitsune down and then grabbed her toy from her hands. "You're getting quite the attitude there runt. Maybe I should teach you not to talk back to your superiors."

"If you want to get technical here you're lower than me considering the fact that you're failing the lowest rank. Now give me back Kasai" the fox hybrid growled, her gray tail twitched angrily as it fluffed up. "Aw you're cute. But no." before Flame could do anything the cadet threw Kasai over the base fence and into the woods beyond. Kitsune's eyes widened but before she could scream for Alder the boy slammed her ageist the tree and went to punch her. With unnatural speed she avoided the blow causing him to hit the tree instead. She moved behind him and kicked him as hard as she could between his legs. The boy's screech alone made Alder appear behind Flame. "Good kick pup." He patted her head as he passed to pull the boy up. "You better apologize now and find that damn toy or I'll put you in charge of making a new one, or the only training you'll be doing is mucking horse stalls and being the target for the hounds." Alder said quietly to him. "Got it?" Kitsune growled. The boy nodded and ran away tripping every few steps on the gravel. "He better find Kasai. I don't want a replacement, especially not one made by him."

"Let's just hope nobody finds it first and picks it up"

-pov ?

A woman in a gray hooded cape walked casually through the forests of the Territory of Twin Rivers just outside their famous military base. The leaves overhead rustled as a light wind passed by. The leaves just started to turn shades of orange and red, the undergrowth crunched beneath her black boots and the air felt chilly on her rust colored fox ears, the first signs of fall, her favorite season. She stopped abruptly as something hit her tail and landed on the ground behind her with a thud. She turned around to find a small stuffed fox laying in the dirt with a slight rip over its left eye. The sounds of a small child, likely a girl crying, split the air. She ducked down to hide in the undergrowth and peered out through the chain-link fence. On the other side she saw the training course that brought back memories of her days in the military. She scanned the area for the source of the cry until she found a older cadet push a young girl ageist the tree they stood under. The woman moved along the fence to get a better view of the girl. She saw the girl had brown hair that was pulled up into pigtails with messy bangs that hung in her right eye. The little girl wore a gray and black dress with a smaller version of the bark blue jackets the military officers had. But the thig that caught her eye the most was the fact that the child had a bushy gray fox tail and black fox ears. The woman removed her hood and felt her own ears.

 _So Keto put you with Alder I see… that's strike one my deer Keto._ She thought as she placed the fox doll in her bag, _I'll have to give this to my child later._

 **Ok so that's the end of chapter 3. I know this chapter was very long but this one will be the longest one for a while. Once again if you want to get a better look at what these characters look like you can go to my deviant art KitsuneFlame.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the huge gap in upload times. I have been busy with school work and getting all my stuff together for college. I will try to upload more often because in the next chapter is when shit starts going down!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Field Trip!**

-time skip 3.5 years

"Hey Draco!" Alder called out as Draco walked by with Ketzil. "Y-yes sir."

"Do me a favor and take Pup on a trip to the town. I feel that she needs some time outside these walls."

"I'd be happy to." Ketzil butted in with his normal upbeat and slightly stand-offish attitude. Draco glared at him but Ketzil wasn't looking. "Um… ok then. Just take her into town and maybe introduce her to some of the children. She needs a friend or two." Alder kneeled down to Little Kitsune who had come to stand with him. "Draco is going to take you into town to see some things. You be good"

"I will." She flicked her tail in annoyance. She never really liked Draco's brother that much due to him always trying harder than he needs to as if he is trying to be better than his twin. Infect he came off as a kisses when she first met him. But she wouldn't dare say these things out loud.

Kitsune skipped happily beside Draco as he walked on the dirt trail to the town of Kale's Gulch. The walk was completely silent except for the sound of their boots on the ground. Once the trees started to thin out Kitsune could see a large stone brick wall that surrounded the Village to protect it from attacks and the dangerous animals that lived around here. As they approached she noticed guards standing on top of the wall with bows in their hands, as well as the guards at the gate to get in. They passed after showing their IDs to them and entered the town.

The roads here aren't gravel, they were actual stone, there were a lot of buildings across the town square where there was children running around and climbing on rocks. Draco led her across the square and over a bridge into the main part of the town. Ketzil pointed to a large tower in the distance that was made of bricks and had iron barred windows. "That's the Armory where we keep all the equipment needed for battle. Over there is the blacksmith." He gestured over to their left where a small shack with an overhang over a few furnaces, an anvil, and a large bulky man who sat there hammering away at a rod of hot iron. Probably making a sword, the ash covered man smiled and waved at Flame as she walked by. "Why don't you go talk to some of the kids over there while I check on an order with the smithy?" Draco pointed to a small open space across the road that had a couple rocks and a fountain where she saw 2 boys a little older than herself and a girl who was maybe the same age. "Ok" She said as she walked off.

"Hi!" Kitsune greeted the girl who sat on the fountain ledge looking at the flowers. "My name is Kitsu-"

"EW what are you wearing?" the girl interrupted. Kitsune looked down at her outfit. Gray dress, brown boots and a navy jacket. _What's so bad about this?_ Kitsune looked at the girl. She wore a pale pink dress with a lace detail along the bottom and a gray vest. Her shoulder length sandy brown hair was partially pulled back with a pink bow. _Oh… she is one of those_ flame thought as she watched her straighten her frilly dress. "I'm Rinnell… why do you wear those grody rags? Don't you want to look the least bit like a civilized woman?" Flame was shocked by her response. "These aren't grody rags." she said as she felt her jacket sleeve. "Might as well be trash. You look like you belong in the gutters." anger started to swell in flame as Rinnell commented on her slightly dirty military jacket. When she started talking bad about the military that as the last straw. Kitsune yelled "why don't you shut your stupid mouth!" and before Rinnell knew it she had been pushed into the fountain as Kitsune jumped in after her Draco and Ketzil had figured out what was going down and rushed to break up the fight. They jumped in and Draco grabbed Kitsune and Ketzil got Rinnell and they started to pull them apart but all 4 stopped when the loud bang of metal hitting stone. "Enough." Keto yelled angrily.

"What the hell is this!" he demanded as the children got out of the fountain. Mostly he was looking at Flame. Rinnell was the first to talk "I was enjoying a nice afternoon when that street rat pushed me into the water and attacked me."

"THAT'S BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT YOU DAMNED PRICK! " Draco grabbed Flame as she lunged at the girl again. Rinnell crossed her arms. "It's not lady like to curse or to fight." she said. Keto looked at Draco, "Why is she here?"

"Commander Alder said I'd be good for her to get outside the base so I was taking her with me to see the smithy and do some errands." Draco explained as he held Flame. "Take her back, now. I'll send a report to Alder and you two's mentors. Rinnell go home" he said with frustration as he turned around. As Rinnell passed by she did something that shocked everyone, she dig her nails into Flame's jacket sleeve and ripped it off then carelessly tossed it into the mud. Then without any thought and a with one flawless single movement Kitsune placed her hand on Rinnell's jaw then pushed backwards as she used her left leg to kick the girl's legs out from underneath her. The force made the lightweight Rinnell flip backwards then in mid-air Kitsune thrusted her elbow into her chest making her fall hard to the ground and land on her shoulders then continue to do a painful summer-salt where she stayed. Her shocked scream made Keto turn around, but as he did Draco grabbed Flame and held her under his arm like one would hold a bag of grain as he took off running. Ketzil followed close behind after he picked up the sleeve from the mud.

The next day meant punishment for the 3 of them. First thing Draco, Ketzil, and their mentors Swift and Grant, as well as little Kitsune Flame were called into Alder's office. Keto was there, _shit_ though Draco as he entered the office. It was silent, not a sound, Alder sat at his desk reading the report and Keto leaned against a bookshelf. "Alder I'm fine with that child living here but could you please not teacher those kind of moves." Keto said after a while. "I didn't teacher that. I don't teach those kind of moves, that's a mentor thing." Alder replied immediately. "Ok so here is your punishments: Draco, you will be put on night watch for a week and restricted to the base for 2 weeks. Ketzil, you will be put on stall cleaning detail for 3 weeks."

"But, sir that's not fair I had nothing to do with this! It was all Draco and Flame!"

"With the amount of shit I get from you it will be good experience if you get some shit yourself." the comment came from Alder before Ketzil knew what was going on. "As for Kitsune you will be restricted to the house for 2 weeks." The young girl said nothing. She had abandoned her ripped jacket in a trash can after the fight, she didn't want to look at the desecrated uniform nor have it repaired. "Alder I don't want to see her in the town anymore." Keto said as he left, slamming the door behind him.

-Pov- Ketzil

 _Why am I punished for breaking up a fight?_ Kept thought as he cleaned the horse stalls. _It's not like he even trains us anymore. I work my ass off and I'm still a lower rank than Draco!_ It was a well-known fact that Draco was gifted when it came to fighting, Ketzil on the other hand is often overlooked in that field. Though he worked hard the golden wolf couldn't catch up to his twin brother. "All that hard work… what do I get? I get shafted that's what." Ketzil complained under his breath as he dragged in a bail of straw to spread in the stall. "Ketzil quit complaining." his mentor Swift called as he walked in to check on Ketzil. "You should have heard the BS Keto was telling Me." he continued as he left. Alone once again Ketzil got back to work. _Don't get too comfortable Draco I'm going to take that top spot then they will see who is better._ He promised himself as he finished the last stall.

-Pov- Kitsune

The only part of her punishment that stood was her restriction to base camp. Alder thinks the fight was not out of turn but was inappropriate. Now Kitsune sat in the dog training center with Cacti, the now retired hunting dog due to a broken leg, he tripped on a tree root and the injury forced the hound into retirement. After the visit Kitsune was walking home as she admired the trees, now turning golden and red with the first signs of fall. The air was growing chilly as well and soon the young girl would be forced to either get a new jacket or have her's fixed by Luna. _I don't want to bother her right now, she is so busy with Colin and the shop…_ she was torn from her thoughts as a small sleek shape dashed by her feet followed by some of the hunting hounds, the shape climbed up a nearby tree safely out of reach from the snapping jaws of the young dogs. "Heal!" Kitsune growled as she grabbed their collars. The two dogs whimpered as her drug them away from the tree. "You should know better, especially you Marco!" she scolded the gray wolf. He barked in return. "I don't want to hear it. Go back to your home… Now!" she pointed down the road and the dogs obeyed. They walked with their heads down and their tails dragging on the dirt road. When they were gone Kitsune Flame looked up into the tree the shape had climbed. There was nothing there, _must have ran while I had those two… whatever it was it is smart_.

Once she was home Kitsune sat down and opined her favorite book, _Legends of the sky and void_ , it talked about the ancient myths of the End and had old folk lore about dragons, magic, and gifts from the stars. It wasn't until late when Alder got home looking worn out as usual. "Fuck" he breathed as he took off his jacket and hung it on a hook beside the door. "That bad?" Kitsune asked. "It was an assessment day"

"Ouch" she replied

"Out of 40 kids only 25 passed….. Keto has been on my back all afternoon."

"Who rammed a stick up his ass?" Alder laughed and patted Flame's head and went to the kitchen. "Back in my day Keto was that kid everyone thought would drop out and become a hippie or something… but nowadays I wish he would just lighten up." Alder made his supper and ate then went to bed leaving Flame alone in the main room to read. She pet her fox doll witch she had named Kasai. Kasai was made by Luna out of scrap gray fabric but as of recent had been damaged when a trainee took the doll and threw it over the fence of the base and into a thorny tree. Kitsune thought she had lost her only toy but it was returned to her by a strange lady in a dark gray hooded cape, in exchange for a knife that young Kitsune Flame found in a hollow of a tree. But the strangest thing wasn't the lady or the oddly made knife, it was the little red wings that had been sewn on to the back of Kasai. The fabric looked like fire and was by far the strangest fabric she had ever seen...

A scratching sound called Flame's attention to the front door where she saw a small figure move swiftly in the window. The young girl put down her book and picked up a kitchen knife then made her way to the door, opening it slowly and only enough so that she could see outside. By this time it was very dark outside and the fact it was a moonless night didn't help. She saw nothing through the small gap in the door so she opined it up a little more… still nothing. _Weird… there's no wind so it wasn't a leaf…_ Movement in her peripheral vision caught her eye. A small slender shape moved stealthily along the side of the house crouched low. Kitsune opened the door all the way and the light from inside spilled out onto the front porch and made the creature freeze mid-step. It had a small skinny body with a long tail, narrow head with pointed ears. And had the most beautiful blue-is gray fur and deep blue eyes she had ever seen. _Is that a cat?_ Flame had only seen pictures of these small agile animals, for they only lived in places with jungles. The cat pinned its ears back and backed up a few paces then sat down.

"Hey thanks for calling off those dogs." a girl's voice made Flame jump.

"Who is there?" Flame growled. The cat tipped its head to one side.

"I am right here child. Me the cat!" the voice said as the cat stood up. "I would have presented myself in a different form if you hadn't discovered my location so quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Kitsune asked as the gripped the knife. Before she even knew how to react the cat leaped up and did a backflip but it landed it had two feet instead of four paws. Flame looked up slowly, a pair of human feet with makeshift shoes made of animal hide, a short pleated blue skirt around the hips with an odd gray shirt that fit snuggly around the chest but made a upside-down V that showed her belly and flared out in the back into two long tails like some jackets have for the look of it, the shirt came up high on the neck and was sleeveless with a blue stripe down the middle and along the edges with an arm band that had an almost hypnotic design on it. It is a girl, and a very pretty one at that with soft pale skin and enchanting blue eyes and shiny long black hair that went down to just below her hips with jagged unkempt bangs in her face.

"Name is Mimi Kuroku." the girl placed one foot behind the other and bowed and had her hands out to her sides in a very proper curtsy.

"Kitsune Flame" she replied.

"Well then young Kitsune Flame, I am on a quest that has taken me on a long journey from the jungles of Hundotu here to the town of Kale's Gulch in the Territory of Twin Rivers." Mimi said softly. "I am here to help a legend in the making find her true power to fight for the rights of others who have been wronged…. But for now I can settle as a healer's apprentice."

Flame looked at the girl for a while trying to understand what just happened.

"Ok here to help you out I'll tell you how I went from being a cat to a human girl: I was born into a tribe called the Nekomoto, in summary I am what you would call a 'magic cat'. I have the ability to wield the elemental auras at will in a fight or use those powers to heal others. Basically, I do magic." Mimi explained as Flame let her inside the house. After talking for some time they agreed on a plan so Mimi could serve as an apprentice for Luke, the town's only healer, under the name "Kuro" while living a double life as Kitsune's cat. They came up with the background that would make Mimi appear to be a nomadic healer's child that has chosen to settle down in this town to learn more about healing after her mother died. This cover story is to keep the leader Keto from banning Mimi from the territory for being magic. Ever since the exile of notorious criminal Wildfire Kale's Gulch has forbid any use of magic or aura abilities unless the user is a sorcerer, the ones who enchant weapons and armor for battle.

By the time they were done talking the girls went to Flame's room where Flame made Mimi a cat-sized bed out of an old blanket and a winter scarf and set it on the foot of her bed. Mimi shifted into a cat again and curled up in the makeshift bed to sleep. Flame then got into bed and curled up at the top as she normally did and laid her soft fluffy tail over her face.

 **######**

 **Like I said there may be some time between this chapter and the next. In the next chapter there's a lot going on that will lead to the event that lights the path for the rest of the story! I know I'm excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REREAD CHAPTER 4 I UPDATED IT BECAUSE IT WAS UNFINISHED**

 **So there was a bit of confusion in the last chapter. One person said "how did flame pull off that move on Rinell? She has had no training" that is correct. Because Kitsune is like 8 ish maybe at this time she is still too young. But because she lives on base she sees and watches the students fight. I know what you're thinking, "but it said that Alder doesn't teach that move!" I promise that no significant thing will go unclarified. Everything is explained as the story continues… but feel free to PM me questions 3**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Needle and the Exile**

A month has passed since Flame's trip into town with Draco and Katzil. The boys have been off the hook for about a week but Kitsune on the other hand was still restricted to the walls of the base, which didn't bother her one bit. Though it seemed all was back to normal a not-so-distant memory surfaced in Kitsune's mind as she held her fox doll Kasai and was looking at its newly added wings made from a strange red, orange fabric with an almost hypnotic pattern that resembled fire, The memory was of a strange woman who came to Kitsune after some trainee threw her beloved toy over the wall of the base. Flame went almost a month without her toy before the woman returned it to her with a strange request:

"I would like my Needle back, in exchange for your doll." The woman said, her face nearly hidden by the dirty gray hooded cape she wore. All except the lower half of her face showed, she had mischievous grin and sharp teeth like one would expect to be in the mouth of a wild fox.

"You're Needle?" Kitsune asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Why yes my child, you found the Needle in the tree hollow while you were playing didn't you?" The woman laughed. Something about her was off, the air felt hotter, every instinct young Flame had told her to run but she didn't. _Who is she? How did she lose her knife in this base when I've never seen her before…?_ Kitsune walked over to the tree where she had found the knife earlier and lifted it from the hollow. The knife was a rusted color but it was shiny and smooth and well crafted, the edges where so sharp one wouldn't feel the initial cut at first. But the strangest thing about this knife was its shape, it was broad on the dull side with little protrusions along its spine, the sharp end had little holes in it along with some sort of plating on the inside that she assumed was meant to hold something inside the blade until the knife broke skin.

"That's it girl, that's the Needle." The woman spoke softly as she took the strange blade from the child then placed the doll in Flame's hands.

"Who are you?" Flame finally asked.

"I am just another piece of trash in Sir Keto's past, _left to burn and die alone_." As she finished that sentence she vanished into a cloud of black smoke and ash.

"Flame!" Mimi's meow brought her back from her thoughts, "Would you PLEASE tell Colin to stop harassing me!"

"I don't understand why he likes you so much. He hardly knows you, or should I say he hardly knows Kruo." Kitsune laughed.

"It's not funny." Mimi said as she changed into being human and sat on the ground. "He keeps picking kids in his class who can kick the shit out of him without even trying for the mock fights. Then when he gets his ass handed to him he always comes into Luke's office with this stupid smile on his face. Ug I just want to smack him upside the face with a record book!"

"Sounds like someone has a crush on you ha-ha" Flame teased.

"EW. NO. I would kill him if given the chance, he is a creep. Like what 17 year old boy crushes on a kid barely over half his age!" Mimi cringed at the thought. The two girls jumped as Alder suddenly opined the door and hit the black haired girl in the face with the door handle.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Kruo I didn't know you were there." He apologized as he set his coat on the chair.

"It's fine Commander." Mimi replied as she stood up.

"Luke is looking for you, Kruo, Colin is in the office with a-"

"Colin can suck it up and quit being a wuss!" Mimi interrupted as she left the house and returned to the office.

"I agree with her." Alder said without a care as he sat on the couch and sipped his tea. "So, pup about that move you pulled on Rinell last month, where did you pick that up at?" He asked casually.

"To be honest with you dad I have no idea, it shocked me as much as anyone else." She replied.

"Ok then, well could you try not to pull those off in front of people. The last thing I need is someone thinking I'm training children to fight. Especially Keto, lately it seems someone has rammed that pull up his butt even further." Alder sighed. A commotion outside attracted their attention, Alder and Kitsune looked out the window just in time to see Colin being thrown out of Luke's clinic and land on his face as Mimi ran out with a stick and hit him in the chest. Cadets and trainees alike watched from the decks of their bunk houses in a mixture of horror and amusement.

"You pervert you!" Mimi screamed as she kicked Colin as he tried to get away. "I will kill you if I see you coming back in here again you fucking PERV!" The rest of her yelling was drowned out by Alder laughing with Flame. Luke walked outside like nothing was out of the ordinary and went to his garden where he grew the plants he used to make medications. After a few minutes of getting his ass handed to him Colin ran up on Alder's doorstep and into his house.

"What did you do to piss her off that bad?" Alder asked as he stopped laughing to catch his breath.

"I may or may not have kissed her cheek as she was looking at my eye. Worth it" he replied

"Boy I'd kill you right now if that were my kid, hell I might just kill you now. It would make morning drills go a lot better for everyone." Alder leaned up and glared at Colin and spoke in a stern dead serious tone. "But that little stunt you just pulled was low dude and you're going to regret it. As punishment for being a complete dumbass and for being so rude to someone who can kill you without leaving any evidence I'm going to make you run the course all day tomorrow. Have fun with your hyperventilation when the only healer's apprentice won't help you."

Colin looked as if someone had just ripped off his man bits and feed them to a dog. He was crushed and terrified, running the course was a nightmare for anyone because there was always that one part that someone wasn't that good at flat land sprint then jump over a low wall, easy for Colin, the rope swing, not so much, then there was the bane of everyone's run ,unless you where Draco that is,: the rock wall with its barely any foot or hand holds and just the sheer difficulty of it put a damper on anyone's record time unless you where Draco or Kitsune. It's safe to say that Colin was in severe pain by the end of the day that next day. But did he learn his lesson… Of Course not, the next week he did a similar move and Mimi promptly broke his wrist.

 **Time skip like 5 ish years-**

 **POV- Flame**

"Keep it going probies!" Alder yelled as the newest group of students. Now that Kitsune is 12 years old she is on the receiving end of Alder's yelling. It didn't bother her one bit, mostly because it was never aimed at her. There was 30 kids in Flame's class including Rinell. The girl never wanted to do anything Alder asked because she said "It's not lady-like" or "That's too hard" but since her father gave Alder permission to treat her like any other student morning drills became more entertaining.

All the new recruits where in the training area towards the rear of the base where the dreaded skill course was located, but they were doing pushups and sit-ups to start off. Everyone wore the same uniform of a white t-shirt, gray pants and a navy blue half jacket that cut off just above the hip, which was one of the many things Rinell hated about the training. The best thing that Flame could think of was the mock fights where her partner was the prissy girl, though the partners are randomly matched at the beginning of the year it is as if Keto and Alder picked them to be partners. The best in the class vs. the lowest in the class.

"Do you honestly think I care about what is lady like?" Alder yelled

"I'm not doing this, I have no need to!" Rinell yelled back

"You'll see what you will be needing when we go to war and your ass gets drafted! Cuz get this kid, if we start drafting your name is at the top of the list thanks to your father!" Alder said as he pushed her to the ground. "Now get to work kid, I'm not training war fodder I am training warriors!"

Flame heard a laugh coming from behind her, it came from a boy about her age. _I think his name is Nade… yes Nade Carson he is Keto's nephew._ Nade was 3rd ranked in the class and was quite the wise ass but never had he spoken back to Alder anything other than "Yes sir".

 **POV-?**

Yells of protest mixed with cheering filled the air as four people were dragged up onto a rocky stage in the middle of town square. The four people looked like they had just been through hell. Cloths torn, hair messy and three of them had been beaten but the fourth had not been touched because she was only 2. The family had been through hell alright, first their father, Crispin, had been accused of treason by an ambitious man who wanted him gone so that he could take the place as deputy, and then they arrest. Then they arrested the family with no evidence to the allegation and sentenced them to exile.

An older man stepped up onto the stage, He was the leader of The Territory of Stone Ridge.

"By the powers given to me by the late leader of Stone Ridge, I Risp, current leader of the Territory of Stone Ridge hear by exile Deputy Crispin, his wife Mika and their children Wade and Notlin for high treason, conspiracy to overthrow our government, and attempted murder. If seen within the borders of this territory again you will be killed on sight. From this day forth you will be disowned by Stone Ridge, you will be marked as dead in all records and you will not be mourned." As Risp finished the gathered townspeople exploded in either rage or joy.

"You can't exile the children! Notlin is only 2 and Wade is 9! You can't do this!" A woman yelled.

"Exile those traitors!" A man cheered as guards escorted Crispin and his family out of the town.

If Exile without proper cause wasn't enough the title of "Exile" would clip the wings of the most free race of people, angels. For that is what these exiles were, angels. There has now been an invisible cage put on the family, a cage of hate and darkness that cast them out and damned them to a slow and painful death.

Wade, now 16 years old holds the hand of his little sister Notlin who had just turned 9 as they walked beneath the trees of a unknown land or at least unknown to them. Both of their parents have been long gone and it was just the two of them now. Their mother Mika was the first to die, she got sick a few days after their exile and without any medical help she died in the middle of a cold night. Then their father Crispin was killed when he had gone mad a year later, Notlin was crying after she had cut herself on a thorn bush and Crispin started to scream at her then he lost it and grabbed her by her long blonde hair and cut it with a dull hunting knife. A passing group of bounty hunters saw the attack and thought he was going to kill the young girl and they shot him. After apologizing a thousand times the hunters supplied the children with cloths, water containers and rations along with some swords.

They were fine on their own, Wade could hunt and find shelter and Notlin learned how to heal small cuts and set a fire. By day the two would fly when they could then walk the road that they made along the way. They had no target place to go, for they had no map. They just kept moving to avoid getting hunted down for being in the wrong place. One thing was for sure, that they shouldn't have to grow up this way, that they were exiled for no good reason, that their mother and father did not have to die the ways that they did, and somehow Wade was going to make them pay for what they had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very long gap between chapters! I just lost the drive to keep going on with this story and started a new one. Anyway i'm back and now we are getting to the fun part so i'll be posting more regularly now. Feel free to PM me if you have any question on something or if you want to see a pic of a character!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Let it begin**

Alder walked into the house and set his jacket on the table then sat down with a sigh. It has been several weeks since he made Kitsune an apprentice to Draco, some would say it was an early placement because she was only 13 years old and normally did not become an apprentice until training was done at the age of 15 but because of her advanced skills was placed higher than anyone else in her class. Flame still lived with Alder but did not come home until late most nights.

"Hard day?" Flame said from the table where she sipped her tea.

"With Rinell in the class it's always a hard day." he replied.

They enjoyed probably a half an hour of peace before all hell broke out. Loud ringing of the alarm scared them both. Alder jumped to his feet and ran outside

"LOCK DOWN THE BASE WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" he yelled as trainees came from their bunk houses to see what was going on. In the matter of minutes the base was on full lockdown and every trainee, cadet, and adult was armed with either a rifle or a sword. Everyone gathered at the gate that went directly to the town of Kale's Gulch ready to wage war on their attackers, Alder gave the signal and the gates opined. The Territory of Twin River's army marched out of the base and entered the territory's capital city and started to fight.

Kitsune kicked a large man in the gut causing him to fall backwards, she then turned around and stabbed him in the side with her sword. After he fell over dead she ran down the street with the blood roaring in her ears as she fought anyone who crossed her path on her way to the armory, which was under attack. Only a few blocks away she met up with her mentor Draco who was trying to fend off advancing attackers with his rifle.

"Kit get to the armory! I'll hold them off!" he demanded as they started to shoot back at them.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" she growled as she shot a man in the knee with an arrow.

Before Draco could argue further a group of invading warriors came from behind and stabbed him in the shoulder then threw Kitsune against a nearby building and pinned her there as the others beat her mentor. _No! They are going to kill him if they keep this up!_ She began to panic for she could do nothing to help. _No…. I have to fight… fight… FIGHT!_ Like something broke inside her head she screamed and pushed off the wall and punched the man holding her causing him to let go, she then rolled around him then jumped up and kicked him back against the wall. He yelled in shock as the young girl grabbed his arm and snapped it over her knee then flipped him over her.

The ones beating Draco looked at her with a mixture of shock and horror as she raised her gaze from the ground. Kitsune's eyes were no longer a dark oak brown but a deep crimson red. She charged forward and jumped up then pushed off one of them and attacked another with violent clawing and punching. Seeing a way out Draco kicked one men's legs out from under him and ran for the armory.

Once Draco got away the invading warriors became pissed, one grabbed Flame pulling her off of his comrade then pushed her against the building and held her up by her neck. Struggling to breathe Flame became more desperate then, as if by instinct, she reached out and placed her hand on the man's face then an intense fire radiated from her hand and seared his face beyond recognition. After a few seconds the man let go and fell limply to the ground, his comrades stepped back in fear. Flame stumbled forward and laughed a laugh that made their blood run cold.

" _Look at your face this result of twisted fate to your knees, to your knees begging for mercy from the fire that never fades_ " she said so quietly that they could barely hear. She laughed again and spun around with her hand out and a flame leapt from her fingertips but instead of taking on the normal form of fire it was a red aura which cut their skin like a knife only deep enough to bleed profusely.

"Retreat!" one yelled as he ran, followed by the other 4. But before they could get far they were shot down by a young girl on the roof of a house 5 blocks away, who could not see what the men were running from.

Flame turned around and picked up her sword then ran the other way, headed right to the armory. The red beginning to fade from her eyes, _what the hell was that?_ She thought as she ran _where the hell did that came from!_ Her mind was scrambling for an answer and when it finally came to one she stopped dead in her tracks. _This… this thing I have is just like… Exile WildFire_ her knees shook and then just gave out so she fell to her knees with her hands facing up in her lap _but how could this be… I never had this aura before now..._ then it clicked _Keto knew! He knew about this and never told me! I wonder what else he is hiding…_

 **POV- Bounty Hunter N**

The alarm called the attention of everyone in the bar, making them all jump up and leave. This bar in particular was a hot spot for men and women of the military to chill out after their guard shifts, as well as a place for a certain group of bounty hunters to rest.

An older man of the age of 40 leaned forward and stood up from his chair at the table with 4 other men. He ran his fingers through his wavy brown hair and looked at the men around him. One about 25 years old with black hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail wearing a white tank top and black cargo pants, beside him was a 30 year old man with a military style buzz cut and a scar down the side of his face. The other 2 men were very similar in looks, short blonde hair and very muscular, but one had his hair spiked in the front and the other had straight hair. The 4 looked up at who appeared to be their leader.

"Grab your gear" he said after a moment. Immediately the men jumped up and grabbed some bags that were sitting on the ground then went into the back room and grabbed rifles and swords.

"Wake up Nami." the man with the black ponytail said as he left. A girl about 10 years old sat up from her spot on the floor where she slept. Her long voluminous white hair shined in the light, she wore a dark gray jacket that cut off above her hips with a light gray tank top and black pants with brown combat boots. After rubbing the sleep from her pale blue eyes she jumped up and ran out grabbing a backpack and a rifle.

She met up with the others outside, the streets were dotted with sandbag short walls for cover and people running into any house with an unlocked door to hide.

"Commander what's going on?" Nami asked as she walked outside. The commander looked over at her and smiled

"Oh you know, the usual attack plan. Territory of Tall Pines is attacking by the looks of the uniforms." the commander continued. "Gunny you go with Ace and assist on the frontline"

"Yes Sir" the black haired man said then looked at Ace as he nodded then got up

"Hans you go help the armory"

"Sir Yes sir!" the spiky blonde haired man answered

"Commander Sir what do I do?" Nami asked

He looked at her then handed her a box of ammo for her rifle. "Go do what you do best, snipe anyone who is wearing a Tall Pines uniform."

So there she was crouching on top of a house roof with her gun's butt resting on her right shoulder with her left hand holding it steady and the right on the trigger. BOOM, another precisely aimed shot through the heart of a Tall Pines warrior. The warrior fell to the ground, Nami grinned then reloaded and shot another one as she came to help her fallen comrade. Nami slung her bag on her back and stood up then jumped off the roof to the ground and then moved low over to the two people she just shot and lifted a couple throwing knives then made her way down the street. After a couple of blocks she climbed up onto the roof of another house and got back into a shooting position. There was a lot of activity nearby, she could hear it. _Do I smell something burning?_ The thought made her want to check it out so she stood up and opined her mouth to get a better sniff. _Maybe just my imagination?_ Before she could do anything a pair of hands pushed her down and pinned her to the roof, _Dark green military uniform! Tall Pines!_ Nami didn't hear the woman sneak up on her which was unusual for her to drop her guard like that.

Nami pushed up on her with her feet then jumped on her attacker and delivered 4 powerful punches to her face before the Tall Pines warrior punched Nami back. Nami fell backwards and slid down the slanted roof and stopped just before she fell off then jumped just in time to dodge a bullet fired from her rifle by the Tall Pines warrior.

"You have shit aim, what's the matter rifle not your style?" Nami taunted then darted forward and jump kicked the woman in the face causing her to drop the gun and fly off the roof landing in a painful position with a crack. Just as Nami picked up her rifle she wiped around and shot 4 fleeing Tall Pines men who looked like they had cuts along their abdomens _they were retreating? What is going on here...?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Real quick note before this chapter starts: this chapter takes place about 2 years before what happened in chapter 6 and takes place in a neutral tribal land outside the territories. This tribe is called the Keri and are also known as the people of the trees. These tribe was based off the little bear looking things from Star Wars. I can't remember the names of them now but you get the point. And I mean like the way they live, these people aren't adorable little bear things.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lost survivors**

Trees reached up high overhead, so tall that they looked as if they were part of the sky and clouds. Here in this jungle lived a peaceful tribe called The Keri, these people built their village in the trees to avoid potential predators that rule the night and are well known for their farming operations that harvest cocoa beans and many other things that are hard to grow in the territories. This village in particular was unique from most other tribe settlements in the respect that it was built in three layers, up in the trees was a network of bridges and platforms with small buildings that housed their people and gave them protection from the forces of nature. Below that, small farms nestled among the trunks of the trees grew wheat, carrots, and potatoes. Fishing traps lay in the river that runs south of the village. But what made this village stand out was what was below the farms. Running right down the center of the village was a deep ravine that now had walkways dug into its walls and bridges spanning from one side to the other, this ravine gave the Keri iron and gold which they used to make their hunting gear and trade to merchants for things they could not get easily on their own. But it is here in this village where two kids get their whole world burned to the ground.

"Hey Toby!" A young girl called to him from the fence of a small patch of farm. She had short, dark brown, curly hair that was messy and she could easily be mistaken for a boy if it weren't for the two stumpy pigtails near the base of her neck. Toby looked up from his work

"Hey Grace! You goin' huntin'?" he asked as he wiped his head with a rag from his pocket.

"Yep! Hon said he would take me to let out a pig today!" Her face lit up with a big smile and her deep, emerald colored eyes shined with happiness.

"Ok well be careful. If you're not you might end up like me." Toby laughed. Last year he fell out of a tree while taking aim with a bow to take down a cow. Toby broke his left leg and his right arm making him unable to hunt anymore. Now fully recovered, Toby works in the fields and in the mine while his twin sister Grace hunts, he doesn't mind his new job. In fact, he enjoys it more than hunting because he can't die by tilling and planting.

The sun had reached its highest by the time Toby and the other two people working with him finished the field. He started making his way to the nearest ramp up to the trees when he was called over by his father Roku.

"Hey Toby come here I have something for ya!" He waved from one of the fire pits on the ground. When Toby got to him Roku handed him something wrapped in a white cloth and tied up with a piece of vine. He carefully unwrapped it and took out a crystal dagger on a necklace. The crystal dagger is a weapon disguised as jewelry and comes in handy quite often for cutting rope or skinning a small animal or any event where one could use a sharp knife.

"Happy Birthday son, and here is one for Grace when she gets back!" Roku said as he handed him another bundle. Toby smiled as he put the necklace around his neck then turned and happily ran to the ramp and up into the trees where he followed the familiar path home. He walked into his house and said hello to his mother and his three month old brother.

"Did you get the gift?" his mom asked as she sat down with the baby.

"Yea it's awesome! I just came up here to get my bag and then I was going to go catch some fish with Nelly." He grabbed a small leather bag and made his way to the door.

"Ok have fun, Toby!" his mother called after him.

Outside his house he met up with a girl who looked a lot different from the rest of the Keri people. Keri were known to have dark brown or black hair and green or amber eyes, but this girl had long blonde hair and very pretty blue-gray eyes. Her name is Nelly and she came to the Keri tribe about 6 months ago after her home tribe, the plains roaming Lumini, were wiped out by a band of thugs.

"You coming?" she smiled sweetly as she ran down the bridge.

Toby followed close behind until they reached the bottom and stopped. Something didn't feel right and Nelly could feel it too, but neither of them could place what was wrong.

Toby looked around from where he stood until his gaze came to Marco, one of his friends that worked the fields with him. As Marco stood up to pop his back an arrow came flying from the undergrowth and sank into his shoulder, with a scream of pain he fell to the ground.

"Marco!" Toby and Nelly yelled as they ran to him but before they could climb the fence a team of horses and strange men came flooding into the village's main entrance. Fear and horror quickly filled their minds as the two children dived under the fence of the farm to avoid being trampled by a large black horse. Within seconds Keri guards and hunters appeared from just about every angle, some came down from the trees, others from the underground tunnels, hell a few even jumped out of bushes near the entrance as war broke out below the trees. Toby and Nelly were frozen in fear, unable to do anything but watch as blood was spilled.

"N-no… Not again." Nelly whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

 _Wait… where is Hon and Grace?_ The thought popped into Toby's head. He was about to make a run for the trees when he was stopped by a gunshot. He poked his head out from under the fence and his eyes widened in horror.

The invading men had rounded up all the farmers and children who were in the fields and held them at gunpoint, all guards and hunters froze in their places. A man who appeared to be leading the invasion stood in front of the captured people with a gun in his hand. He said something but Toby was too far away to hear, apparently he didn't get the answer he wanted so he shot his gun in the air making everyone flinch.

"Toby…" a raspy voice said as Marco crawled his way up to him. "You have to get as many people out of here as you can… I know you are just a child but you can do it, find your sister. It's too late for me."

Battle cries filled the air as the captive farmers jumped on nearby invaders and attacked with sharpened fishing spears, gunfire soon followed as the war turned into a complete massacre. Keri people ran in all directions trying to escape the hell fire of bullets, bodies lay scattered and pools of blood made the soil turn red.

"Toby, listen to me boy." Marco said as he wiped his blood onto Toby's arms and face. "Run and save yourself!"

Out of fear Toby wiggled from under the fence and ran as hard as he could to the ramp going to the treetops as the invading men without horses did the same. He took a hard right and jumped onto a tree and quickly scaled its vines to the bridges above. But it was too late, screams of women and children filled the air as the booming of guns rang out. _Mom! She had to have escaped right? Yea, her and baby Din are safe…. Right?_ Panic filled his thoughts as he pulled himself up onto a bridge and then ran to escape gunfire inside his home. But the scene inside shook him to his very core, for in the middle of the room in a pool of blood lay his mother's body as she protectively held three month old Din, who was also dead. Toby let out a scream of pain and horror as he grabbed his father's sword and an old bow with stone headed arrows. He ran outside the house with a new mission fueled by a mixture of hate and fear. He ran up to a man and stabbed him in the chest through and through then kicked him over the rail of the bridge then shot three more men in the neck with arrows as he ran down to the ground and into the jungle, hearing the sound of gunfire and his people's screams fade away behind him.

"Hon something is going down back home!" Grace yelled as she heard the distant echo of guns. Her mentor Hon stood up, scaring away the pig he was about to shoot.

"We need to return. NOW!" he yelled as he jumped onto a tree and climbed its vines like a spider quickly followed by Grace. The two of them were quickly joined by about six more Keri hunters as they ran from tree branch to tree branch closer and closer to what would be left of their homes.

"Grace! Hon!" Grace stopped as she heard her brother's call from the ground.

"Toby what the hell is going on?" Hon yelled from his branch.

"It's a massacre everyone is dying! Please don't go back there!" Toby yelled as tears streamed down his face. Grace slid down a tree and hugged him tightly.

"You heard him Keri let's move!" Hon yelled as he and the rest of the hunters ran towards the sound of gunfire.

"What the hell! Hon! You all are going to die!" Toby screamed as they raced away. "Grace please we have to get out of here-" he was cut off as he heard horses coming this way, he quickly grabbed Grace's arm and dived into a bush and into a hidden cave tunnel just big enough for them to fit.

Several moments passed after the horses went by before Toby spoke.

"We have to assume they are all dead and get out of here. There is nothing here for us anymore." Toby said quietly as he handed Grace the bundle that their dad gave him.

"Happy Birthday Grace…." he said as he started to cry again.


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised this is a chapter where things get interesting. I am actually going to kind of make this 2 or 3 chapters in one so I can get moving on some actual plot and not a bunch of character development BS. Also I'm in college now so during my free time (what little I have) I will be writing! And without further ado here you go!**

 **Chapter 8  
Operation "Up in Flames"**

 **-POV?**

A woman stood on a tree branch looking down onto the streets of Kale's Gulch as it erupted with fighting. A sharp toothed grin grew on her face as she pulled her hood down off her head, black fox ears poked out of her dark brown almost black hair which hung in her face in the front and was pulled into two messy low setting buns, her deep red eyes glowed like embers from a fire. She wore a rust colored deep V necked dress that was ripped from her left hip to her right knee making a jagged diagonal skirt with black mid shin high combat boots and a knife holster belt around her upper left thigh and a fluffy fox like tail that was the color of rust. _My love, you haven't changed one bit. Our daughter will suffer because of your idiot thinking, maybe now I should just kill you… no, I will wait and see what our pup does next_. She laughed and took out a knife from her holster. It was a strange knife, shaped like a hunting spire but had slits along the sharp ends that could release something into a cut. The strange woman jumped from the tree onto a Tall Pines warrior and slit his throat and threw him aside like it was nothing but then she stopped and sniffed the air _I have your sent now my pup._ She thought as she began to run down the street, her dark gray cape fluttering behind her.  
As she rounded a corner she stopped, she could feel something wasn't right. She peeked around the corner to see a young girl about 13 years old surrounded by grown men as she spun around and a red fire aura leaped from her fingertips and cut the men. Her eyes grew wide and she ducked down as the men fled only to be shot down by a sniper a few blocks back. The woman looked around the corner again to see the child running towards the armory, sword in hand.  
"My oh my, you sure have grown… my child takes after me in some ways I see." The woman giggles as she stands up and walks the opposite way from where she came. _I shall make my presence known soon enough. And maybe I will send a little message to sir Keto while I'm here._

 **-POV Flame**

Kitsune's mind raced as she stood up, she looked at her hands then balled them up into fists. _Now is not the time to piece this together. I have to do my part._ She thought as she ran down the street, a tall stone brick building stood at the end of the street tall stone walls topped with barbed wire surrounded the building and a gate was closed with men fighting Tall Pines soldiers stood out front. Kitsune ran to assist but as she held up her sword she felt her hands grow worm and at the last moment she turned away from the fight and climbed the gate and got inside the walls then sat down looking at her hands.  
"Here, looks like you need these now more than ever" Draco's voice pulled her back to reality. Kitsune looked up at her mentor, his normally neatly kept black hair was messy and dirty and he had a small rip in his gray wolf ear that was bleeding, but despite his injuries and his chronic resting bitch face his eyes shined with joy to see his student was safe. His hand reached out and took hers as he slid a pair of black fingerless gloves onto her hands, instantly her hands felt normal. "Alder and I explain later, now is not the time to get careless. Just try to keep a clear head." Draco said as he stood up and took aim with his rifle and shot down a man who was climbing over the gate. "Kit I need you to go inside, grab a spare sword and some medical packs and go find Luke and his student. If I remember correctly I saw the two of them running towards her school on Main Street. When you find Luke tell him 'Up in Flames'"  
Without questioning Draco any further Kitsune did as she was told, she ran into the armory and grabbed 2 medical packs, 2 swords and an extra bundle of arrows then snuck out through the back entrance and ran down the street. But once she rounded the corner she ran into someone and fell backwards, when she sat up she saw a young girl who was around the age of 10 or 11 with beautiful crazy long white hair and blue eyes that flashed red when the light hit them a certain way, Kitsune didn't recognize the uniform she wore, black t shirt with a dark gray military style jacket and matching pants with black combat boots.

"Hey watch where you are going runt!" the girl growled. Jumping up Kitsune replied "Runt? I'm taller than you are kid!"  
The white haired girl jumped up and growled "you want to fight me and see who is the kid here?!" Kitsune sighed "Sorry I can't play right now I have a job to do." and walked past her. Now furious the albino girl yelled as she ran at Kitsune but was stopped when an older man grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Nami you need to learn to control that anger of yours, sorry she is just a kid. Be on your way young fox" he said and was immediately followed in protest by the girl named Nami who kicked out and tried to punch him while yelling "Who you calling a kid! I could easily break your arm old man!" her yells grew softer as Kitsune ran away, _that was weird._ She thought as she ran down the street and to the old wooden building that is used as a school where she was almost hit by a man sent flying from the steps of the school by a girl about her age with long black hair and deep blue eyes. "Kruo where is Luke?" Kitsune asked as she handed the packs over to her. "He is inside making sure the kids stay put. What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"I can't talk about it right now Kruo"  
"You can cut the crap with the fake name now Flame. That name is only supposed to be used in clinic anyway." the black haired girl laughed, her real name is Mimi but she uses her little sister's name Kruo as a cover to keep Keto off her back.  
Once she found Luke and pulled him aside she explained what happened with the men attacking Draco and by the end he knew exactly where it was heading. "Up in Flames, I see." he paused to adjust his glasses and then sat down in a chair. "I know my family when I see them Flame. My half-sister Kajah is without a doubt your mother. You have her eyes, her stubbornness, and her ability to be an insufferable smartass on the fly." this came as a shock to Kitsune and she stepped back and leaned on a wall _my mom is the most wanted person in the country._ After a while she managed to get the words out "Who is my father then?" Luke opined his mouth to speak but stopped to think. "Ok Me so I don't want to make him look like the biggest asshole in the world but I am going to anyway. Your father is Keto, and I know that he knows this fact and has wanted nothing to do with you because of her." Kitsune took a moment to think about what she was just told. _He knew from the moment he saw me that I was his child… but he turned his back on me and has been looking for every opportunity to make me out to be a bad person so he will have little resistance to get rid of me later._ Her hands grew hot as she clenched her teeth and balled her fists.

 **POV Keto**

Keto walked into his office to gather his weapons when he stopped dead in his tracks at the door. It was left slightly ajar, which he knew it was locked last time he left. He opened the door slowly and the light from the hall shined on his desk where someone had stabbed a knife into his desk and neatly laid out some files and a mostly seared photo of two young children, one being Keto and the other, Keto threw the picture away and took up the knife "Damn you Kajah why did you have to reappear now? It's been 5 years since you last popped up… why can't you just stay dead?" he yelled as he punched the wall.

"Because that would be no fun." a voice that haunted his dreams sounded from a dark corner, red eyes glowed from behind dark brownish red hair. She stood up and crossed her arms "Now seriously Keto, you brought this upon yourself. You are the only one to blame." she said as she walked towards Keto who by this time was up against the wall. Kajah got uncomfortably close to him to the point where her chest pressed against his and her face was less than an inch from his. "There is not a day that goes by where I don't think of you, my love" she said in a seductive tone. "And I know you think of me, Keto. so here, have another thing to remember me by" she whispered and playfully nipped his ear then backed off a little and before he could pull out his sword she placed her hand over his left eye as fire covered her hand, searing his face. Keto let out a scream of agony as he fell to the ground covering his face as Wildfire left the office, "next time I see you Keto I might just have to take off that uniform of yours, and see what else I can burn" Kajah said as she licked her lips and closed the office door behind her. Keto stayed on the floor for a few more minutes before struggling to his feet with a new look of sheer hatred in his eyes. _I've had enough of your games Exile WildFire._

He looked over to see what files the woman had laid out and then he growled. They were the personnel files of Kruo, Luke's student who traveled from a far off village to study medicine, Nami, bounty hunter Commander Daymin Marko's adopted child who Keto knew little about as well as the files of Kitsune and WildFire herself along with two files that Keto had never seen before. They were the files of a 17 year old boy named Wade Colinith and a 9 year old girl named Natlin, but the files were marked with the emblem of the Territory of Stone Ridge a territory known for its wealth in mining and it's difficult to cross yet beautiful mountainous landscape, and because it is the territory where angels call the beautiful towns home. _Why call my attention to a couple of kids who aren't even in my territory?_ His thoughts were pulled away when he heard his deputy run into the room.  
"Sir we have a few issues. And it's not just the invasion, two children who are not from Tall Pines or Twin Rivers are here and seeking refuge in the tailor shop with Luna, a boy about 17 years old and a girl who is about 9. Also I found some disturbing wounds on some dead Tall Pines soldiers, sir. They appear to have been attacked by someone with flame aura, but the manner is not WildFire's typical MO. "at that news Keto grabbed his sword and pushed Rift aside. "Deputy Rift Dolt, I order the arrest of Draco's student Kitsune Flame on the grounds of conspiring with a wanted exile." Rift grabbed Keto and pushed him against the doorway "ON WHAT EVIDENCE! Keto you have been after that girl the moment she arrived and now you want to try and pin the death sentence on her on zero evidence!"

Keto pushed him away "Do as you are told Rift, I am leader of this territory and I will drive Tall Pines and that exile spawn out of my land!" Rift stepped back as Keto passed him with a look of shock on his face.

 **POV Alder**

Alder rushed to the school as soon as he was informed by Draco to what went down earlier. _I'm sorry Alicia, I couldn't keep you safe and now I can't even keep Kitsune safe._ He thought as he fought his way through the streets, his mind flashing with images of his long dead wife Alicia, who died tragically when a band of rogue warriors from the Territory of Long Shadows attacked their border patrol. Alder was on watch and didn't see the attackers until his love was already dead, when custody of Kitsune was placed on him he swore to protect her like he couldn't protect Alicia. Just the thought of Keto's face as he would sentence Alder's last chance at a family of his own to death built a fire of rage inside him. Operation "Up in Flames" was an all or nothing escape plan in case Kitsune had Kajah's fire aura, he hoped to god he would never have to use it.

Alder made it to the school and rushed inside, dragging Kitsune and Mimi inside a storage closet as soon as he entered. "Now pup this may sound bad but I always suspected you would have Kajah's aura, but you are my child and I refuse to let Keto get his way. Sadistic bastard." he said as he pulled out a map of the territory and sat it out on the ground, flame sat down and placed her hands on the floor and the old wooden boards instantly caught on fire. She jumped up and tears came to her eyes, _the aura is too strong for her to control just yet, good thing I had Luna import some aura suppressing fabric for those gloves._ Alder thought as he stomped out the fire and sat back down "Operation Up in Flames is an escape plan of sorts made by Luke, Draco and myself. Though it will be useless if Keto already knows of this new development. If he does he can't arrest you till Tall Pines retreats so under the cover of that I want you two to leave town and go to this spot." Alder pointed to a mark on the map just a half mile off the forked river that Twin Rivers is named after, there was a fairly large tree there that had been struck by lightning and had a huge hollow inside it. "A few years back I put together a box full of rations, a spare set of cloths, and some weapons for you. I want you to go there and run to the Territory of Dark Oaks. The leader Koda is in on this too, mostly because he loves to piss Keto off knowing he would never attack because Dark Oak's army is a force to be reckoned with"

It is true of all the territories Dark Oaks and Rising Flight where the two territories nobody dared to mess with, for Dark Oaks land was covered in dense dark oak forests and its soldiers were trained for hit and run war strategy and are very crafty and large in numbers. Any border war started by the neighboring land, Territory of Tall Pines, would be ended within moments of starting, over before anyone knew what was going on. As for Rising Flight, their history is full of legends and lore about how they, along with Dark Oaks, guard the neutral territory between them in hopes that one day the mythical land called The End would return to the over world from its current banishment to the void. Rising Flight's Leader Rose is a ballsy woman to say the least, and her army, as small as it is, has one huge advantage, dragons. Her soldiers have combat armored dragons that fight for their homeland so it's a widely regarded rule among the territory leaders that nobody messes with them. Rising Flight and Dark Oaks are also known for accepting certain exiles into their military ranks, so it would be the safest place for Kitsune and Mimi to flee to.

Kitsune growled "Enough!" she stood up "I am not abandoning this territory, my friends, and my family to run away with my tail between my legs! If Keto wants me I say come at me you dick!"  
"Pup, language."  
"Sorry Papa but I can't run away like this." Kitsune growled. Mimi stood up and looked Kitsune right in the eyes, her deep blue glare shocked Kitsune to the bone and before she knew it the fox girl was on the ground after a powerful smack from the dark haired healer. Alder blinked in shock as the purple aura faded from Mimi's hand, "Flame there is more at stake here than just your freedom! If you go down what's keeping Keto from nailing me? You have the potential to be someone great! Save lives! Hell even unite races who have been at war for years! Run while you have the chance and we will get back at Keto later!" Kitsune and Alder were left speechless and shocked by her outburst. Mimi was usually so soft spoken and kind in her words but now it seems that side of her is gone. Kitsune stood up and held her cheek where Mimi had hit her and nodded "Fine… Mimi we should leave as soon as possible."

 **POV Kitsune**

The moment Kitsune and Mimi left the closet they saw an unwelcome sight. The deputy of the territory Rift had shown up with Draco and Swift, two of the best soldiers in the army, Swift ran over and pulled Mimi away and tackled Kitsune tying her hands behind her back as Draco tried to hold Mimi back with a monotone look on his face. Kitsune looked up at Rift as he spoke, "Kitsune Flame, adopted child of Alder Kalos, and apprentice of Draco Alborn. You are hereby under arrest for conspiracy to commit treason and aiding a wanted criminal and exile. May the elders have mercy on you." tears filled her eyes as Swift pulled her to her feet and dragged her out the door leaving Alder with a horrified look on his face and Mimi fighting desperately to get away from Draco who was on the verge of tears himself. _No… My family, my friends…_ images of people started to flood into her head _Luna, your kind smile and warm hugs. Luke with your no bullshit attitude and mischievous grin. Gabe, you're annoying overprotective big brother complex and subtle sexual harassment of Mimi. Draco and your many surprises and tough shit style of training. Ketzil… o Ketzil…._  
Kitsune was dragged through the streets like a criminal and thrown into an underground jail cell under the town hall. The cell had nothing in it except one small torch, a bowl of water and a blanket. It was cold down there, and dark. Kitsune was thrown into the cell and the door was locked behind her, the sound of her mentor's near sobbing voice sounded from the other side. "Stay strong my student." then the sound of boot heels hitting the stone floor faded in the distance, now alone Kitsune burned the ropes off her hands and curled up in the darkest corner and cried. _So this is what I get for trying to do something for others. I saved Draco's life and now I'm a prisoner… damnit… damnit_. Tears hit the stone floor as Kitsune thought of all the people who she considered family. Even at a time like this there was nothing she could do but wait. Her fate was now in the hands of the board of elders who will decide water the 13 year old would die by firing squad or spend the rest of her life in exile, never to receive help from territories or see those who love her again, to be called dead while still living. Having the title "exile" branded to your name is said to be worse than dying by firing squad.

 **POV Mimi**

Mimi continued to cry and weakly punch Draco after Swift and Rift dragged Kitsune out of the school. She stopped and looked up, her expression made Draco tensed, and her cheeks were soaked with tears, her teeth clamped tightly together and her eyes which were normally bright with happiness where now burning with pure rage and hatred. Mimi grabbed Draco's shirt collar and put her other hand on his lower stomach and before anyone knew what was going on Draco was sent flying across the room into the wall leaving a dent in the wood and pieces of a broken bookshelf scattered across the room, Mimi ran across the room after taking up a small bone knife she kept hidden in her boot but before she could attack Draco there was a flash of white and black and Mimi's knife holding hand was grabbed and a knee was being rammed into her stomach. Then she was thrown onto the ground so hard it knocked the wind from her lungs and a boot was holding her head to the floor and someone was holding her hand behind her where her arm could be effortlessly broken. Mimi peeked around the boot and saw long shining white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. "Get off me bitch! That asshole betrayed his own student! SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO YOU DAMMIT DRACO-" Mimi was cut off by the girl kicking her side to shut her up.

Draco wiped some blood from his mouth "I was given a direct order from the 2nd highest ranking officer in the territory to help arrest Kitsune, if I didn't Rift would have the authority to cut me down where I stood for defining the military. IF I HAD THE CHOICE I WOULD KILL KETO RIGHT NOW…. but that would only make things harder for Flame." tears ran down his face, "I feel awful, and if Kitsune gets put to death…" he didn't dare finish that thought, it was Draco who found Kitsune as a baby among the debris of a fire, and he tried not to have these big brother feelings for her but couldn't help it. As a wolf, the urge to protect and defend came overpoweringly natural for him, and now the one person he wanted to protect is under attack and he is powerless to do anything about it. The white haired girl was the next to speak, "As a dog of the military he is bound to follow any order given to him, just be happy it wasn't a shoot to kill order. Get up cat." she released Mimi then extended a hand to help her up.

"How did you know I was a-" Mimi was cut off once again by the albino. "Your scent is that of a cat, not a human. You are of the Neko tribe to the east correct? This sure is a twist of fate, Name's Nami." she said as she helped her up. The two agreed without saying a word that they would make sure Kitsune would live, no matter what the elders pick as her fate. Life as an exile or death by gunfire, the black cat and the albino wolf we're not going to let the fox of fire die for Keto's enjoyment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A Warrior's downfall**

 **POV – Keto**

The Twin Rivers leader sat at the head of a long table, on each side of the table sat 4 men of various ages and professions. These men, including the leader himself made up the judicial committee of the territory and its main purpose was to determine punishments for crimes and military court marshals. The 8 men and Keto each had a copy of the same personnel file, Kitsune Flame.

"If what I'm reading in this witness report is correct then we can't allow her to stay in our town! It's an outrage!" yelled an elderly man named Macco who is a retired doctor.

"I'll tell you what is an outrage! The fact that we are in here debating the fate of one girl when our streets are a battlefield" growled a middle aged man as he tapped his finger on the file. This man is Conner, a military caption with a wife and two kids who are currently huddled in fear and he is unable to go to them. "I say let us deal with Tall Pines before dealing with some Trainee who stepped out of line"

"This is more than a Trainee, Conner, this is a monster!" called out another man

the bickering of all the elders ceased when the youngest member of the elders stood up and slammed his fists on the table "Listen to you guys!" he yelled "Monster, terrorist, exile spawn! Look at the facts and not the action idiots! Kitsune Flame: age 13, height 4ft 7in, weight 90lb. Trainee class 104, current class rank: 1, mentored by Draco and already has honors. This girl is a gift to our military and she has never done anything wrong!" This man is Kaden Holt, a highly respected politician in the territory who deals with military treaties between Twin Rivers and other territories as well as trade agreements. Kaden is Keto's right hand man when it comes to diplomatic meetings with other leaders.

Keto leaned up in his chair and rested his hands on the table, half of his face is covered in bandages and there is no doubt that his left eye will never see again. "We are not here to talk about the credentials of Kitsune, we are here to decide one thing: Whether or not she will be exiled, or put to death" the elders looked down at the file in front of them, on the front page of the file had Kitsune's picture on it, She is in the Twin Rivers military uniform with a sweet smile on her face. The majority of the elders had children, or even grandchildren so the likelihood of a death sentence was unlikely. Not like that would stop Keto from trying. _I have to make her seem like a danger if I am going to get these men to put her to death._ Keto thought as he cleared his throat, "Kitsune Flame is a danger to herself and others, we can all see that. She has found a power that she has no control over and on top of all that it's the same terrifying power that Exile Wildfire has. Meaning that Kitsune is Wildfire's child, the idea of having another Wildfire in our land is not one I'd like to entertain. Exile her and Wildfire is likely to train her, then we would have a bigger issue. It seems the only logical thing is to-"Keto was cut off by Commander Daymin who just swung open the door to the office the elders were meeting in, he held a wolf pup under his arm.

"Now really Keto? Your town is under attack and you're up here trying to get some kid put to death?" Daymin grinned. Daymin was born and raised in Kale's Gulch and was also Keto's childhood friend, and he knew that back in the day after Kajah's exile Keto often snuck out to see her. _Obviously he has connected the dots, Daymin you are no idiot… you have a plan_ Keto narrowed his eyes as the bounty hunter spoke. "You guys do know that I report to many other territories, right? So let us say that I report to Rose that Keto sent a 13 year old girl to death on such spotty means as this. What would her reply be?" the question got all the elders on the same page. _You bastard!_ Keto clamped his jaws and balled his fists. Daymin dropped the wolf but when it landed it was no wolf, it was a young girl that the leader recognized immediately as Nami. The albino girl stood up and put one fist over her heart and the other fist behind her, in the center of her back.

"Permission to present some critical evidence, sir!" Nami said as she tossed a file on the table.

"Permission denied" Keto replied without a moment's pause.

"Well then I guess it's a damn good reason I don't take orders from you." The girl fired back. "Kitsune flame killed those men to save her mentor, therefore it is justified, the accusation that she "aided an exile" is false, and Kitsune has never met Wildfire to give aid or any information." Nami was cut off by "And how do you know this?"

"Well if you would shut up long enough for me to speak you would know, now wouldn't you?" Nami growled. "I have spent the last 6 years of my life tracking and hunting Wildfire and the only time I ever had hers and Kitsune's sent in one place was today. And because flame is 13, 13 minus 6 is 7 correct? I don't know about you but I don't think a 7 year old who is the child of a military commander and living in the most heavily guarded base in the territory would get the opportunity to collaborate with an exile. Also" Nami made eye contact with Keto and narrowed her eyes. "Do any of you find it odd that Keto is pushing the firing squad on Kitsune, who is the child of his former lover?" there, in her eye was a little glint saying "suck on that". _Damn you Daymin._ Keto thought as the elders all nodded in agreement. After the hunters left to fight off the remaining Tall Pines forces, the 8 elders and their leader talked, then placed in their votes. The moment of truth had arrived.

 **POV - ?**

A 19 year old boy hugged his sister close as he peered through the window of a tailor shop they had taken refuge in along with the shop's owner soon after the fighting began. The boy had golden hair with long bangs that hung in his face wild and unkempt and his hair in the back would be past his shoulders if it weren't tied back in a stubby ponytail. His pale blue eyes shined with determination to protect his sister who was all the family he had left.

"Wade." His sister looked up at him. "I'm scared." Her blue eyes filled with tears as she moved closer to her brother. Wade and his sister Natlin are angels born in the Territory of Stone Ridge, but were exiled along with their mother and father. Their father had been framed for treason by the current leader's brother who had a hunger for power, soon after exile their mother died, then a year after that their father went crazy and was killed by some passing bounty hunters who saw him trying to hurt Natlin because she looked so much like the wife he lost.

Natlin and Wade were just passing through on their way west to Tall Pines where they would then travel to Dark Oaks, but were caught in the crossfire between two fighting territories. "Natlin, go thank that nice lady for helping us. The bad guys are leaving so it is time for us to go." Wade said softly to her. Natlin nodded and walked over to the shopkeeper, a woman in her early 20's named Luna, after saying her thanks Natlin returned to Wade's side. They walked outside and dashed down the street then found a gap in a fence where they slipped out of the war stricken town and into the forest. Where they were immediately spotted by a Twin Rivers patrol who were chasing out the Tall Pines invaders, soon Natlin and Wade found themselves running for their lives from some men through the trees and thick undergrowth. _If we can find a brake in the trees we can take flight_ the two angels thought, but before long Wade found that his 9 year old sister was not at his side anymore. He looked around frantically as he ran but was unable to locate his sister, he also noticed that two of the men chasing them had also disappeared. He cursed to himself and turned around to fight the remaining three who were on his trail, Wade soon was captured for his fighting skills were no match for the combat training the Twin Rivers warriors used.

 **POV – Natlin**

Natlin soon found herself without her brother after she slipped and fell into a dried riverbed. The thick trees and undergrowth hid the steep river banks until it was too late, soon after two Twin River soldiers followed her into the dried river. With no idea where her brother ran off to Natlin ran to the other side of the river and climbed out, but the men were hot on her trail. The young angel ran through the trees for what seemed like miles before the forest suddenly gave way to an open clearing, or so she thought. She stopped just shy of a sheer cliff with a drop that was at least 60 feet with more forest below. Backed into a corner, Natlin turned around as the men broke from the trees.

"There is nowhere left for you to run little girl, so why don't you just come with us." One man said as he took a step forward. "It's a big fall from here, and you are not a bird so just come with us and we will clear all this up ok?"

Natlin stood still for a moment then she took a deep breath and held her arms out in a T formation then leaned back and jumped off the cliff. The wind on her face felt good and it reminded her of the days back in Stone Ridge when her mother, Mika was teaching her to fly. Just before she would hit the trees Natlin's wings appeared on her back with a small flash of light and a sound almost like the ring of a wind chime, the wind caught them and she flew upwards past the men who stood dazed at the top of the cliff as she flew away. _If we ever get separated go to Rock Fort in the Territory of Dark Oaks, that's where we are headed anyways._ The words of her brother echoed in her head as she flew.

 **POV – Kitsune Flame**

Days had passed since Flame was arrested and drug down the war torn streets of the town she loved so much, during this time she would use her newfound ability to make the flame on the single torch grow and shrink as well as forming the flame into shapes and she had gotten quite good at it. She stood up when she heard the footsteps of many people coming into the stone cell room. The door opined and two men in military uniforms came in and pushed her up against the wall as they placed heavy metal shackles on her wrists, tying her hands behind her back, and around her ankles to restrict mobility. In addition to the restraints a bandanna was tied around her face and over her mouth to keep her from yelling as a third man entered the cell and kicked her in the face then drug her outside.

The town had gathered around a stage located outside town hall where Keto would address the people about news and whatnot. Of the gathered townspeople, most were very upset while some watched in silence as Keto took the stage and Kitsune was dragged up behind him then shoved to her knees facing the crowd. Tears came to her eyes when she saw her mentor, Draco, as well as Alder, Mimi, Luke and even the bounty hunters were standing in the front row.

"By now you all have heard about the events that occurred two weeks ago, and to a lesser degree the reason why we arrested the Trainee of squad 104, Kitsune Flame. To dispel any rumors flying around I will tell you what happened." Keto began "While under threat of death by warriors from Tall Pines, Draco's student used a frowned upon way of fighting to kill the attackers, thus saving Draco's life." Sounds of protest started to ring out from some of the other soldiers in Draco's squad.

"Then why is she being treated like a criminal!"

"She doesn't deserve this abuse" the yells cut through the crowd but where hushed within moments by Keto himself. "The way she killed those men was with the very same magic possessed by Exile Wildfire herself, and because those abilities are only obtained via a blood relation. That leaves the fact that Kitsune Flame is the daughter of Wildfire!" rage burned within Kitsune as Keto talked on, her gaze never moved from Draco's face. Draco who was always so stoic, serious, and professional, had a look on his face of pure unchecked rage and hatred as tears ran down his cheeks. His golden eyes locked on Keto with a vengeance hungry glare.

"By the powers given to me by the prior leader of Twin Rivers, I Keto, current leader of the Territory of Twin Rivers hear by exile Trainee Flame, for high treason, collaborating with a wanted exile, and for an attempt to abandon your assigned post during a time of crisis. If seen within the borders of this territory again you will be killed on sight. From this day forth you will be disowned by Twin Rivers, you will be marked as dead in all records and you will not be mourned. From this day forth in any official record you will be labeled as the Exile of Fire" Keto called out but by the end was drown out by yells of protest from Flame's classmates, and friends and family of those she knew.

A shot from a gun silenced the crowd and a look of sheer terror grew on Keto's face as the people parted to make a clear walkway for a single woman in a gray cape, with glowing crimson eyes.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" she laughed as she walked to the stage. "It seems you don't learn do you. You can't hide it anymore, and no matter how I tried you still got what you wanted. Or at least close enough." She turned around and faced the people. "Keto here just branded his own child as The Exile of Fire!" she turned around and jumped onto the stage and quickly took down the guards who came at her with one fluid strike to the back of their necks with her hands, rendering them unconscious on the ground. "I honestly thought better of you. But how stupid I was to think you would take responsibility. How far will your stubbornness make you fall? You've already lost your lover, you lost the greatest fighter in the country, and now she is a leader in another territory. You have lost your daughter and you've lost the respect from several of your subordinates." She waved her arm out in a sweeping gesture to the crowd. Keto didn't follow her gesture and kept his eyes locked on the crimson exile.

"Wildfire, leave." Keto snapped around to see the speaker was Kitsune, she had used aura to burn the gag off her face. Her voice was raspy and horse from crying in her cell, as she spoke her body shook in a mixture of fear and cold.

Having heard the request from her pup Exile Wildfire turned and walked off the stage and down the aisle the people had made, as she walked black smoke rose from her feet and swirled around her body. And like smoke in the wind, she vanished without as much as a footprint in the dirt. That afternoon Kitsune was dragged from her cell once again and put on a horse drawn wagon and taken out into the forest on the farthest side of the territory, the side that bordered The Territory of Tall Pines, then released from her cuffs and left alone never to return to the only place she had ever been. Kitsune found a cave entrance and sat in it in a depressed huddle, _Wait for me where they drop you. I refuse to be his next target_ Mimi's words replayed in her head. Back in town the healer everyone knew as Kruo resigned her post as healer's student but never told anyone that Kruo was not her real name. Mimi, along with the bounty hunters and some boy who was also released that day all headed out of the town together to find their lost flame. As the party left the town snowflakes began to fall, the sky became darkened with clouds and a very hard winter for Twin Rivers was showing its teeth.

 **POV ?**

The Territory of Dark Oakes, a large territory north of Tall Pines known for many things: thick, hard to navigate dark oak forests; a large army that specializes in forest combat; their leader Koda who is the oldest leader currently in power; and a peculiar grandfather, granddaughter healing duo by the names of Brent and Kai Ackerman. What makes these healers so unique is that Brent is a certifiable genius both in and out of the hospital, he also makes some of the best tea in the country. The other unique thing lies in the eyes of the beholder, that beholder being Kai, who is ironically blind. Kai is a sweet young girl with a hair trigger temper and impeccable aim with a throwing knife, despite her lack of sight she is a force to be reckoned with and the Dark Oakes leader feels bad for any unfortunate soul to be on the sharp side of her knife.

The capital city of Dark Oaks is the once great mining town of Rockfort, the town is located inside a large rock quarry and is surrounded on three sides by steep cliffs as a result of mining. This town is the home to a young girl and her grandfather, this town is the home of Kailyn Ackerman.

"Kai can you go fetch Koda for me?" a man in his late 50's called from the back office of a small clinic. Kai nodded then walked outside, she felt the sun on her skin then made her way down off the front steps of the building to the cobblestone road. Kai's dark brown hair shined in the sunlight, her bangs hung in her face to help conceal her gray sightless eyes, and some of her hair where in loosely tied pigtails that sat in front of her shoulders and hung down to her chest. She wore an old tan dress that went below the knee along with a black button up vest and a red bowtie. Kai walked confidently down the street of the town until she was stopped by something. A local boy about her age stuck a stick out to trip the blind girl up, but to his surprise when Kai tripped she put one hand out and did a summersault grabbing the stick and pushing it towards its holder. The stick jabbed the boy in the solder, standing up Kai pulled the stick from his hands then swiftly swiped his legs from under him then once she heard his body hit the ground she drove the stick into his gut the kept on her way.

"When you are done being an asshole, go see someone about your injuries."

When she finally arrived at Koda's office Kai walked in and immediately heard the sound of rushed, uneven footsteps then stepped out of the way just as Lonnie, the territory deputy, came rushing from the leader's office to the study but tripping on nothing and falling at Kai's feet.

"Oh, why hello miss Kailyn" she said embarrassed

"It's Kai, and hello Lonnie. Is sir Koda in his office?"

"Yes he is. He is, he just got a report from Twin Rivers about a little scuffle they had with Tall Pines. Apparently it resulted with the death of an apprentice named Kitsune Flame." The deputy sighed then stood up and brushed off her skirt. "You may see him now" Kai rolled her eyes. "Really? You found a cure for blindness? How great." She said annoyed then walked into the office of the territory leader. Koda is in his early 60's, Kai knew his hair was past his soldiers with the front of his hair short and parted in the middle, and gray with age despite his youthful green eyes.

Koda sat up in his chair and smiled, "To what do I owe this meeting?" Kai looked at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Gramps wants to see you." Kai said bluntly, "He got some intel about the massacre of the Kiri that you will want to hear. He also called in a 'you owe me one' from his friend in Stone Ridge and found out that two Kiri survivors are currently in their mines. Brent wants to rescue them."

"Ah, so he does… We cannot wage war with them over a couple of kids from a decimated tribe, however" he said as he looked down at a stack of five files, "However I do believe we can whip up a small team to give these kids a mode of escape." Koda smiled, despite his age the leader was very witty and loved to show it off by making battle plans and occasionally building small teams of exiles to screw with Twin Rivers just so the leader's summit meetings would be interesting. He joined Kai and walked to the hospital were Brent was waiting for him in his office then handed him a copy of the five files from the leader's office. The first thing the doctor saw was that 3 out of 4 of the files were stamped with "Exiled" across the top.

"Wade and Natlin, exiles of Stone Ridge. Kitsune Flame, exiled from Twin Rivers and a bounty hunter by the name of Nami and an unknown girl who goes by Kruo, also from Twin Rivers… what are you thinking of doing Koda?" Brent smiled.

"Oh you know, just rescuing a couple of lost Kiri children and screwing with Keto."

"I'm in too." Kai said as she sat down, Koda instantly objected. "Hell no Kailyn, I am not sending a bl-"his sentence was cut off when a throwing knife hit the wall after just barely missing the leader's head. Kai glared at him, "I think I can handle it."


End file.
